El Niñero
by RosieCbh
Summary: Klaine AU. Los padres de Kurt Hummel se van en un viaje de negocios y dejan a su hijo a cargo de un sexy niñero, Blaine Anderson. ¿Que pasará cuando los sentimientos queden en el medio de todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine AU. Los padres de Kurt Hummel se van en un viaje de negocios y dejan a su hijo a cargo de un sexy niñero, Blaine Anderson. ¿Que sucederá cuando los sentimientos queden en el medio de todo?**

**Disclaimer: Glee y esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la adaptación.**

**Nota: En esta historia, Kurt tiene ambos padres y una hermana pequeña llamada Brittany. La familia y los amigos de Kurt están conscientes de que él es gay y no tienen ningún problema con ello. Nadie lo discrimina, ni en el colegio ni en ningún lado. **

**Sinceramente espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Capítulo 1

— ¿Kurt? ¿Puedes bajar? — era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡Ya voy!— grité poniéndome de pie, para bajar las escaleras — ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté sonriente, pero el ver a mis padres sentados en la mesa, me preocupaba un poco, ya que no estaban ahí precisamente para comer.

— Kurt tenemos que hablar…— me dijo mi padre, Burt Hummel, asustándome aún más

— ¡Pero yo no hice nada!— me defendí de inmediato, provocando que ambos rieran

—No es nada de eso Kurt — me dijo mi madre, Elizabeth.

— ¿Entonces?— pregunte aliviado, ya que si no era para regañarme, no sabía para que era.

—Hijo…— suspiro mi padre —Tenemos que salir del país— me dijo seriamente

— ¿Vacaciones?— pregunté sin entender mientras me sentaba en la mesa enfrente de ellos — ¡Genial! ¿A dónde iremos?—

—No… no son vacaciones— me aclaró… bueno más bien me desilusionó mi mamá

— ¿Entonces?— volví a preguntar

—Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir por cuestiones de la empresa…— me explicó —Llevaremos a Brittany… pero tú te quedaras aquí…— okey esto no iba bien, se iban del país ambos, junto con mi hermana pequeña ¿y me quedo yo?

— ¡Y que así de simple me van a abandonar!— dije molesto

—No… no te estamos abandonando— volvieron a reír —Tus clases comienzan mañana y no quiero que te atrases… y sobre todo, ¡No quiero problemas!— me señalo mi padre

_- ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!-_ reí en mi mente

— ¡Ósea me estás diciendo problemático! ¡Aparte de que me abandonan así de la nada!— me hice la víctima

— Kurt, vamos no te hagas la víctima y olvida esa lista de invitados…— me conocía más que bien, o de plano leía mentes, ya que supo que ya estaba creando en mi mente la lista de invitados a la fiesta.

— Oye… ¡tienes que confiar más en mí!— le dije riendo

— Esa ''confianza''…— rio —…Gánatela—

— ¡Vas a ver que cuando regresen todo va a estar más que perfecto! — sonreí de oreja a oreja

—Lo sé…— me dijo mi padre

—…Ves, ya es un avance me estas confiando la casa— sonreí victorioso

—A ti no…— me dijo mi madre soltando una carcajada

— ¿C… como que a mí no?— pregunté sin entender

—Contratamos un niñero— dijeron al unisonó, reí tontamente y fingí limpiar mis oídos

— ¿Cómo fue que dijeron?— pregunte, tal vez había sido algo de mi imaginación o me estaban gastando una broma

—Contratamos a un niñero… que vendrá a cuidar que no destruyas la casa y que no te corran del colegio…— no era que fuera problemático, solo digamos inquieto y con carácter.

— ¡Papá! ¡Te das cuenta de que es una tontería!— le dije algo molesto — ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡No cuatro!—

— ¡Pero no te podemos dejar con la casa libre! ¡Así que tendrás un niñero!— era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión

—Bien, no hay problema…— reí con un dejo de furia —Me desharé de él…— susurre cruzando los brazos

—No lo creo…— me escucho mi padre —Tendrá una paga realmente buena, así que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que salga corriendo, además estará a cargo del dinero, si necesitas dinero solo el podrá darte, y si no te comportas, no te dará absolutamente nada y tiene permiso para quitarte tu auto, celular, computadora, iPod y todas las cosas que hagan que te molestes si no las tienes…— mis ojos se abrieron como platos,

— ¿Y qué? ¿A un desconocido le confían dinero, auto y a su hijo?— pregunte indignado

—Desconocido… no es, es hijo de uno de mis socios, así que no hay nada por qué preocuparse…—

— ¡P… pero!— dije

—No hay pero…— me interrumpió mi padre

—A partir de mañana comienza…— agrego mi madre

— ¿Ósea que mañana se van?— pregunte sorprendido

—Así es…— me contesto mi padre

— ¡Ahh!— bufe molesto poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación.

* * *

Sonó la alarma de mi celular, automáticamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el cobertor. Después de cinco minutos Brittany tocaba mi puerta para que me levantara, por alguna extraña razón ella amaba levantarse temprano. Entre a la ducha para después sacar ropa de mi armario y ponérmela.

Aun adormilado tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto, me despedí con un grito desde la puerta y salí para abordar mi adorado y preciado automóvil.

— ¿Por qué esa cara hombre?— me pregunto Santana, mi mejor amiga mientras se recargaba en el casillero de al lado

— ¡Sabes qué me pasa!— dije mientras azotaba la puerta del locker—Mis padres se van de viaje por unos meses…—

—Eso no parece un problema…— dijo sonriente Santana

— ¡Claro que no!—le conteste —El problema es que no ''confían'' en mi como para dejarme la casa solo…— suspire —…Así que contrataron un niñero— susurre para que nadie escuchara

— ¡Un niñero!— dijo impresionada

—Gracias Santana!… los del tercer piso no escucharon…— cerré golpeando la puerta

—Lo siento…— rio —Aun así no sé cuál es tu problema… podría ser un galán— me guiño un ojo

—Si claro…— le dije sarcásticamente — Es más creíble que será un tipo con los pantalones en la cintura, camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño y lentes enormes.

- _Y heterosexual -_ pensé.

—Bastante atractivo parece…— soltamos una carcajada

— ¡Eres una tonta Santana!— le dije riendo

—Es que míralo por el lado bueno… es más fácil seducir a un nerd… — rio — ¿Y qué harás?— sonrió perversamente

—Pues no lo sé… según mi padre, tendrá muy buena paga y soportara cualquier cosa que le haga… así que la verdad no sé.

—Ese no es el Kurt Hummel que yo conozco— me dijo sonriendo malvadamente

—Tienes razón…— pensé —Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Las clases pasaron rápido, Santana y yo salimos del edificio. Me ofrecí a llevarla como siempre lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y conduje a su casa que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la mía.

—Nos vemos mañana— me dijo mientras bajaba del auto —Ah… y me cuentas como te fue con tu niñero…— soltó una carcajada

—Santana… cállate o mañana regresas a tu casa caminando…— le dije igual riendo

Conduje hasta la casa, estaba por estacionar el auto, pero un convertible rojo me lo impidió, ya que estaba aparcado en mi lugar.

Deje el auto en otro espacio, tome mi bolso y baje de este para entrar a la casa

— ¡Llegue!— dije cuándo entre

—Hijo— era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala —Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien…— me dijo caminando al living. Me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta la sala.

—Él es Blaine— me presento a un chico que mirándolo bien, no estaba nada mal. Así que yo misma me autorice examinarlo por completo, su cabello era de un color negro oscuro, naturalmente con risos, su piel tenía un ligero toque dorado, sus ojos eran de un color avellana sumamente hermoso, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que tenía. Vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, que no le quedaban absolutamente mal, una playera roja y sobre esta traía una chaqueta negra de piel, arremangada hasta los codos. Simplemente perfecto para el crimen. Me pregunto si será... ¿gay?_  
_

—Él es hijo de James Anderson, el socio de tu padre, y él es el que se encargará de ti el tiempo que estemos fuera…—

_-Bien… olvidemos el crimen-_ mi mirada de admiración se transformó a una de desprecio, que claramente parecía no afectarle ya que seguía con esa sonrisa.

Mi padre interrumpió el incómodo momento, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las maletas.

—Le ayudo…— se ofreció mi 'niñero'

_-Idiota-_ pensé

El auto del aeropuerto llego a la casa, el chofer bajo y les ayudó a subir las maletas.

—Por favor Kurt no quiero problemas, sigue las indicaciones de Blaine…— me dijo mi padre

—Está bien… cero problemas…— tal vez no era del todo cierto

—Bien…— me dio un abrazo y subió al auto donde mi madre y Brittany ya le esperaban.

Vi como el auto cada vez se alejaba más y más hasta que no pude verlo. Gire sobre mis talones para entrar a la casa pero ahí estaba 'Blaine'. Miraba perdidamente hacia la calle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me miro y me sonrió.

—Hola…— me dijo con su melodiosa voz

Sin contestarle nada camine y le saque la vuelta para poder entrar a la casa.

— ¿Y esas maletas?— pregunte cuando vi dos maletas grandes al pie de las escaleras

—Son mías…— me contesto caminando detrás de mí —Viviré aquí… así que será mejor que nos llevemos bien— Lo fulmine con la mirada, y volví a subir las escaleras.

* * *

Me desperté cuando escuche tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, pero simplemente los ignore, y volví a dormir.

—Levántate ya o llegaras tarde— tome el cobertor y me tape hasta la cabeza, ya que había encendido la luz

—No pasa nada si llego tarde…— mentí

—Si… pues asegurémonos de que no pasara nada… levántate— sentí que tomaba el cobertor, por lo que me aferre más a este para que no pudiera quitármelo, pero su fuerza fue mayor que la mía y logro quitármela.

—Ahh…— bufe molesto poniéndome de pie

—De nada te sirven los berrinches así que cámbiate…— lanzo el cobertor a la cama y salió cerrando la puerta

_- ¡Y este quién demonios se cree!-_ grité en mi foro interno

Aun ahogado en rabia, me dirigí a la regadera, y le di paso a la lluvia artificial, espere a que esta se templara para ahora si comenzar a deshacerme de mis prendas, entre dejando que las gotas tibias de agua cayeran sobre mi piel llevándose todo el enojo. Nada… pero absolutamente nada era tan relajante para mí como un baño con agua caliente.

Salí de la ducha después de envolver alrededor de mi cintura una de las toallas blancas que las encargadas de limpieza dejaban ahí todos los días. Me dirige al closet y tomé una camiseta azul junto con unos jeans con un entubado rasgado. Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto, para después salir de la habitación.

—No tienes un pantalón más viejo…— soltó una carcajada

—No está viejo…—lo mire despectivamente, sabia claramente que no era viejo si no que así era, solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar.

—Aquí a las tres de la tarde…— me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta

—Idiota…— susurre

— ¡Te escuche!— me grito desde la cocina

— ¡No me importa!— cerré la puerta de un golpe para luego caminar a mi auto y partir hacia el colegio.

* * *

— ¿Y qué tal te fue?— me pregunto Santana sentándose enfrente de mí en la cafetería del colegio

— ¡Ja! ¡Horrible!— le dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos

— ¿Cómo es él? ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo emocionada — ¿Viejo? ¿Nerd? ¿Enojón?— me pregunto desesperada

—No… no… y aun no lo sé— respondí sus preguntas en orden

— ¿Entonces?— me dijo impaciente

—Para empezar el tipo… esta como quiere— le dije — ¡SANTANA si lo vieras por detrás!— dije mordiendo mi labio inferior

— ¿Y entonces cual es el problema? ¿No juega para tu equipo?— rió

—Es un idiota…— _y sí, lo más probable es que le gusten las chicas-_ pensé mientras le daba un trago a mi botella de agua

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿O qué? ¡Kurt! ¡Cuéntame bien!— reí por su desesperación

—Nada no me hizo nada… solo que no me agrada, es un engreído—

— ¿Y entonces que harás?— me pregunto riendo malvadamente

—Pues se tendrá que ir…— reí junto con ella.

* * *

**Me gusta esta historia y la quería compartir con ustedes :) Díganme que piensan y así puedo seguir subiéndola. **

**Besos!**

***Rosie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Glee y esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la adaptación.**

**Gracias por sus reviews ;) **

* * *

Capítulo 2

— ¡Hey Kurt!— me saludó Tyler, mi ex novio, Tyler y yo éramos los mejores amigos junto con Santana. Pero una tarde él nos confesó que era gay y que creía que la relación entre nosotros dos podía ir a más. Y lo acepté, me llevaba muy bien con él, pero nos comenzamos a distanciar y quedamos que mejor sería volver a ser los buenos amigos que éramos.

Un mes después comenzó a salir con Sebastian.

—Tyler ya te dije que no me gusta que le hables a este…— le susurró en el oído mi digámoslo así 'Peor enemigo' fue un susurro hecho intencionalmente para que yo lo escuchara

—Tu mejor que nadie se sabe mi nombre…— le dije fulminándolo con la mirada —Así que vuélveme a decir 'Este' y veras como…— me puse de pie pero Sebastian me volvió a sentar

—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos… — le dijo Tyler a Sebastian

—Es lo mismo que yo pienso…— me miró burlonamente y se fueron tomados de la mano

—Tienes que tranquilizarte— me dijo Santana.

— ¡Es que Santana me pone mal verlo!— le dije aun asqueado —Además tu mejor que nadie sabes que Sebastian solo está con él porque piensa que me lastima…— ambos reímos

Ya que ya habíamos intentado decírselo a Tyler más este nunca nos creía y prefirió seguir con su 'noviecito'

Tyler es muy atractivo, castaño, ojos marrones, sonrisa encantadora y con unos sentimientos hermosos pero que el idiota de su novio ha ido haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecerlos, así que solo nos saluda de vez en cuando.

Entramos a las últimas clases, se pasaron rápido, entre algunos regaños para que guardara silencio y risas junto con los del salón. Digamos que soy 'algo' sociable. Y hablo con todo el salón, solo en clase de Biología, con la única que no hablo es con el señor ''soyelmasguapodetodos''.

— ¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede estar con él!— me dijo Santana cuando llegamos a su casa

—Lo sé es tan… tan ¡Idiota!— reímos y ambos bajamos del auto

— ¿Hey y tú a dónde vas?— me dijo cuando vió que le puse alarma al auto

—Es que no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa…— le dije con cara de súplica

— ¿Que no tienes ganas de ir a ver por atrás a tu niñero?— soltó una carcajada

— ¡Eres una tonta Santana!— le dije también soltando una sonora risa

—Anda ven…— me dijo, entramos a la casa. Ya la conocía más que bien, ya que cada dos semanas me quedaba a dormir o si no Santana iba a mi casa.

— ¡Sra. Lopez!— le salude feliz a la mamá de Santana

— ¡Como estas Kurt!— me dijo mi tía de cariño

—Muy bien…— le contesté sonriente

—Me dijo tu mamá que saldrían del país…— me dijo haciendo una cara de angustia

—Sí…— le dije igual

—Si necesitas algo Kurt ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras— me abrazó

—Si… muchas gracias— le agradecí

—Como quiera no creo que necesite nada— rio Santana —Le contrataron un niñero…— levantó ambas cejas rápidamente. Solo la fulminé con la mirada. —Bueno estaremos en mi habitación…— le dijo Santana

—Está bien…— contestó y subimos a la habitación de Santana

No la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, sobre el colegio y cosas triviales.

— ¡…Y luego viste como te miró!— soltó una carcajada

—Si…— reí junto con ella —El día que le desfigure la cara estará contento…— pelear no era lo mío, pero Sebastian me sacaba de mis casillas, con él es una constante lucha… día a día. Y la verdad es fastidiante.

— ¿Tú crees que Tyler se enoje contigo si le haces algo? — me pregunto intrigada

—Pues no lo sé…— le conteste indiferente —Pero no solo porque es su novio voy a estar soportándolo—

— ¡Kurt son las siete de la noche!— me dijo asombrada

— ¿Qué?— pregunte igual de sorprendido

—A alguien lo van a regañar…— cantó y yo solté una carcajada

—No me importa…— le dije desinteresadamente

Aún me quedé más tiempo ya que me habían invitado a cenar, y no podía rechazar la invitación así que acepté, salí de la casa de Santana a las nueve de la noche.

* * *

Llegue a la casa y estacioné el auto, tomé mi bolso y como si nada entré a la casa.

— ¿Que parte de a las tres en la casa no entendiste?— me dijo Blaine caminando desde la sala

— ¿Y tú que parte de no me interesa no entendiste?— le contesté y caminé hacia las escaleras, para después dirigirme a mi habitación pero este en cuestión de segundos me alcanzó a mitad de las escaleras

—Mira… déjame te explico por si no te quedó claro… tus padres me dejaron a cargo así que si te digo que a las tres… tú llegas a las tres—

—Y si no quiero que…— le desafié mientras ambos nos eliminábamos con la mirada

—Muy fácil…— subió otro escalón para quedar en el mismo que yo, comenzó a acercarse mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta que el barandal de las escaleras me lo evitó, su cercanía era demasiada, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

Su cercanía me ponía demasiado nervioso más aun así no se lo demostraría, se acercaba más y más, pero cambió el rumbo, ahora se dirigía a mi cuello, ahora sentía que la húmeda respiración acariciaba mi cuello, subió hasta mi oído con esa agobiante lentitud. Me dejé llevar por el momento y cerré los ojos.

—Te quedas sin auto…— me susurró sensualmente

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, para guardar las llaves que aun traía en mis manos, pero Blaine actuó mucho más rápido y me las quitó de las manos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!— le grité molesto

—Hey… hey… pórtate bien y tal vez te lleve — levantó una de sus cejas, y sonrió victorioso

—Me la vas a pagar Blaine…— le dije más que molesto mientras seguía subiendo escalones

—Ay sí que miedo…— dijo sarcásticamente para luego atacarse de la risa

Entre en mi habitación, _- ¡No lo soporto!-_ grite en mi interior. Después de un rato me tranquilice, y decidí llamar a Santana

— ¡Es que Santana! ¡No entiendo porque lo escogieron a él!— le dije desesperado

—Es simple Kurt…— me dijo obvia más yo no lograba comprender —Si contrataban a alguien serio y tranquilo, ¡no aguantaría nada de lo que le hicieras o le dijeras!— me explicó —Pero a lo que tú me cuentas, el carácter de él es muy parecido al tuyo— podría ser que tuviera razón, pero aun así no me daría por vencido…

* * *

Nuevamente me levanté por los insistentes golpes de Blaine en la puerta.

— ¿Esto va a tener que ser todos los días?— me cuestionó retóricamente

Simplemente lo ignoré, me puse de pie y como todos los días hice mi rutina, lavar mis dientes, entrar a la ducha, y luego vestirme.

Dejé mi cabello mojado, me miré al espejo por última vez, tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras.

—Dame mis llaves…— le dije cuando lo vi sentado en un lado de la barra de la cocina

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja!— rió sarcásticamente — ¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices, si tu no me obedeces?—

—Solo dámelas si…— le contesté

—Nop…— me dijo sonriente

—Entonces no voy…— levanté una de mis cejas y caminé de regreso a las escaleras

—Claro que sí iras…— escuche sus pasos detrás de mí —Yo te llevo…—

—No gracias…— le dije sin voltear a verlo

— ¡Eres un niño malcriado!— me dijo molesto, al escucharlo me di media vuelta para verlo de frente y reí

—…Un niño malcriado que no se irá sin su auto…— me senté en un escalón

Soltó una carcajada — ¿De verdad crees eso?— me dijo risueño. Mientras que yo solo me limitaba a tratar de averiguar lo que planeaba.

Se acercó rápidamente a mí, en cuestión de segundos me llevaba en su hombro derecho.

— ¡Que te pasa!— le grite histérico — ¡Bájame ahora!— le ordene mientras pataleaba y golpeaba con mis manos su espalda. Una vez más, su fuerza le ganó a la mía. Aunque no podía verlo a la cara, sabía que se estaba riendo

—Si sigues golpeándome ambos caeremos…— me dijo tratando de controlar su risa

— ¡No! ¡Tú vas a caer cuando me sueltes!— lo amenacé

—Entonces no te soltaré…— me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto

—No te lo vuelvo a decir suéltame…— le dije digamos que 'molesto' queda corto

—Ya te dije que no…— soltó una carcajada —y luego si me haces algo…— dijo fingiendo temor

—Está bien… al fin y al cabo te cansarás…— dejé de moverme, pero este volvió a caminar, trataba de ver que estaba haciendo pero no lo lograba, escuche que abría la puerta del auto, comencé a golpearle la espalda de nuevo

— ¡Te dije que no voy a ningún lado contigo!— seguía golpeándolo por la espalda mientras pataleaba

—Y yo ya te dije que iras al colegio, y no tendrás tu auto…— no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo logro pero me metió en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Se metió para abrocharme el cinturón y que no pudiera escapar tan fácil, pero antes de que se quitara, mordí fuertemente su brazo.

— ¡Ahh!— grito mientras se tocaba la zona mordida, me miro molesto y antes de cerrar la puerta, le puso el seguro de niños para que así no se pudiera abrir.

Puse mi mano en el cinturón de seguridad mientras se alejaba para rodear el auto, lo desabroché para poder cruzarme al lado del piloto y poder bajar, apenas abrí la puerta y él ya estaba ahí. Resignado regrese al lugar del copiloto...

* * *

**Me gusta la amistad de Kurt y Santana, y a ustedes?**

**Espero sus reviews :)**

**Besos!**

***Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me alegra que les guste la historia :) Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Glee y esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la adaptación.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Condujo en silencio, en pequeños momentos volteaba a verme, mas yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente mirando por la ventana.

—Vengo por ti a las tres…— me dijo cuando se paró en la puerta del colegio

— ¿Que no quieres asegurarte de que entre al salón?— le dije de mala gana

—No me retes…— levantó una de sus cejas

Rodé mis ojos y tomé mi bolso para bajar, trate de abrir la puerta pero al no poder hacerlo recordé que tenía el seguro para niños, así que solo abría por afuera.

—Ya te abro… niño…— soltó una carcajada y bajó para abrirme la puerta, me tendió la mano sabiendo que ni de broma la aceptaría

—No es necesario que vengas…— le dije molesto

— ¿Por qué no?— me preguntó a pesar de que conocía bien la respuesta —Te molesta que te vean conmigo…— comenzó a caminar hacia mí

—No… tu presencia es lo que me molesta— trate de retroceder pero el auto rojo de Blaine me lo impidió

—Entonces con más ganas aún… vengo por ti a las tres…— sonrió victorioso, me guiñó un ojo y se alejó de mi para rodear nuevamente el auto y subir a este.

Retuve mis ganas de ahorcarlo y caminé hacia el edificio.

— ¡¿Quién era él y que fue eso?!— me preguntó Santana asombrada, seguramente había visto todo

—A…a que te refieres…— fingí no entender

— ¡Dios! ¿Él es?— adivinó —Ósea tienes a… ¡ÉL! En tu casa y ¡lo quieres echar! Oficialmente tú estás ¡loco!— me dijo caminando detrás de mí

— ¡Santana es detestable!— le dije desesperado — ¡Me quitó el auto!— abrí mi casillero para sacar mis libros

—…Pero la forma en la que se te acercó…— levantó una de sus delgadas cejas

— ¡Solo lo hace para molestarme!— le contesté subiendo el tono de mi voz

— ¿Valla así que tan urgido está el chico ese eh? — Se paró detrás de nosotros Sebastian

—Ay… ¿por qué no te largas?— le dije fastidiado, suficiente tenía con el coraje que me había hecho pasar Blaine como para ahora soportarlo a él.

— ¡Ja!—rió falsamente — ¿Y cuánto le pagaste para que saliera contigo?— soltó una burlona carcajada

—Yo no le pago nada y no salgo con él…— le dije mientras caminaba —…A ver no sé ni por qué te estoy dando explicaciones— dije cuando pensé lo que le había dicho

— ¿Y qué crees que a mí me interesa tu vida?— me preguntó

—Pues eso parece, porque no me dejas en paz— me acerque a él, con una mirada que si estas mataran, desde hace mucho tiempo que Sebastian estaría cuatro metros bajo tierra.

—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo 'seguro' pero en sus ojos se notaba el terror que tenía por dentro

— Por favor tu miedo se huele a ¡Kilómetros!— le dijo Santana soltando una carcajada

—Ah…— bufó molesto — ¡Los dos son unos estúpidos! ¡Por qué no dejan de molestarme!— sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

— ¿Eh?— dije sin entender, ahora se hacia la víctima

—Señor Hummel…— escuché la voz del director, giré para poder verlo de frente

— ¡Director! ¿Cómo ha estado?— le dije sonriendo nerviosamente

— ¿Todo está en orden?— me miraba serio

—Claro…— le dije seguro

— ¿En orden?— me gritó Sebastian — ¡Anda sigan amenazándome!— seguía haciéndose la víctima

—Sebastian… realmente estas ¡enfermo!— le dije sin importarme que me escuchara el director

—Hummel… a mi oficina ¡Ahora!— no se veía para nada contento — ¡Y ustedes dos a clases!— les indicó a Santana y al idiota de Sebastian.

—Pero…— intenté defenderme

— ¡A mi oficina!— me interrumpió señalando la dirección

—Es que…—

— ¡Ahora!— gritó

Sin alguna otra opción caminé, no sin antes fingir que iba a lanzármele encima a Sebastian, acción que lo asustó e inmediatamente retrocedió

— ¡Hummel!— volvió a gritarme al ver mi acción

Solté una carcajada y camine hacia la oficina del director.

— ¡Segundo día de clases y ya estás peleando!— me dijo sentándose en el gran sillón giratorio

—Sabe… tengo mis razones— le dije sentándome.

—No las quiero saber…— me interrumpió —No te expulsé del colegio porque tus notas son buenas— me dijo mientras que de su escritorio sacaba una carpeta a punto de explotar, con mi nombre al frente. —Pero tu conducta Kurt — mire hacia el piso serio

— ¡Pero no me estoy portando mal en clases!— me defendí

— ¡Casi golpeas a ese chico!— me dijo

—Mire si esa fuera mi intención hace un mes que él estaría en el hospital— soltó una carcajada — ¡Él es el que me provoca!— le dije, cosa que era totalmente cierta

—Solo una cosa te voy a decir… no quiero problemas— me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, solo asentí con la cabeza —A la primera… llamaré a tus padres—

— ¡No tendré problemas!— le dije sonriendo —A menos que él…—

— ¡Hummel!— me gritó

—Sí… sí… sí— dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

— ¡Hey!— me llamo antes de salir

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte regresando, levantó sus cejas — ¿Dígame director?— canté con ese fastidioso tono

—Hoy estarás castigado…— me dijo sonriente

— ¡Que! ¿Pero por qué?— pregunté sorprendido

—Irás a detención solo durante el descanso…— me entregó una tabla donde puso mi nombre. Para que la encargada de detención firmara que si asistí

— ¡Y porque solo yo! ¡Sebastian comenzó!— reclamé...

—No los puedo poner juntos, él se quedará después de clases— sonreí victorioso

Salí aliviado de la oficina, por un momento creí que me expulsaría, pero esas son las ventajas de llevarse bien con el director.

Después de pasar el descanso en detención, seguido de cuatro clases más. Finalmente toco el timbre de salida.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— me pregunto Santana refiriéndose al Director

—Dijo que si volvía a tener problemas llamaría a mis padres…— reí —Aunque no creo que los encuentre— la risa de Santana se unió a la mía  
—Pero alguien más puede venir…— me dijo mientras que con sus cejas me indicaba que volteara para atrás

Sin que se viera obvio volteé, y me encontré a Blaine recargado sensualmente en el cofre del auto, tenía sus brazos cruzados, y unos obscuros lentes cubrían sus ojos, pero al ver la malvada sonrisa que formo en su rostro, podría jurar que me miraba.

A pesar de eso no pude evitar mirarlo, portaba una playera color rojo, que le quedaba magnifico con su color de piel, pero lo que mejor le lucia, eran esos jeans negros ajustados perfectamente a sus bien torneadas piernas.

Después de analizarlo por completo, regrese a mi conversación con Santana.

—Lo siento San…— reí —Ahora iremos caminando— le dije y ella me miro sin entender —Ni loco me voy con él— le explique y soltó una carcajada recordando lo que le había platicado, sobre mi lucha de en la mañana

—Kurt creo que deberías doblar un poco tu orgullo— rió —Después de todo, pasaras mucho tiempo con él…— levantó sus cejas

— ¡Ja! Eso está por verse…— le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo —No… San… ¡vayámonos por allá!— le dije ya que no quería pasar por donde estaba Blaine

— ¡Pero caminaremos el doble!— se quejó

— ¡San!— alargue en tono de súplica

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te cargue?— soltó una carcajada

—Santana…— la fulminé con la mirada —Claro que no le tengo miedo y no es eso…— me defendí

— ¿Entonces?— me conocía bien, me estaba retando, sabía que si lo hacía por mi orgullo no podría evitar hacerlo

—Ay olvídalo…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Blaine

Pasé con San a lado mío, y solo escuché un chiflido _-Idiota-_ pensé, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara eran infinitas.

—Hey hey hey… ¿a dónde vas?— escuché su voz

—A la casa…— le dije cuando volteé a verlo

—Sube al auto…— me indicó haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza

—No…— le dije frío y volví a caminar

—Entonces no quieres tu auto de vuelta…— escuché como agitaba las llaves, Santana solo me miraba divertida tratando de no reírse. Blaine rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y seguía agitando las llaves.

La oferta del auto era demasiado tentadora —Ven San…— le dije caminando hacia él

Sonrió victoriosamente cuando llegue a su lado, tendí mi mano para que me entregara mis llaves, las puso en mi mano, pero cuando estaba por tomarlas, las quitó.

—No tan rápido…— rió —Sube al auto…—

—San…— le dije para que también subiera

—No... Yo me iré caminando— me dijo sonriente

—Sube no es problema nosotros te llevamos…— le dijo Blaine, esta sonrió pero se volvió a negar

—Santana sube…— le dije mirándola con suplica

Finalmente aceptó y subió en la parte trasera del auto

— ¿Y tu eres?— le preguntó Santana _-¡Como te adoro!-_ pensé feliz al escuchar a mi amiga preguntarle eso

— ¿Kurt no te ha hablado de mí?— le preguntó mirándome, yo solo solté una carcajada

—Ni que fueras quien para que yo hable de ti…— le dije sin voltear a verlo

—Soy Blaine… y soy el niñero…— rió —…De este malcriado niño— la risa de San se unió a la de él.

—Da vuelta aquí…— le indiqué para que entrara a la calle donde vivía Santana

— ¡Gracias!— dijo Santana mientras bajaba del auto

—No es nada…— le contestó Blaine

—Nos vemos mañana— me despedí, entro a su casa y el auto se puso de nuevo en movimiento — ¿A dónde vamos?— le pregunte cuando vi que no conducía hacia la casa

—Te invitaré a comer…— me dijo mirándome

— ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero ir?— le pregunte frío

—De hecho no lo pregunté, y la verdad no me interesa…— sonrió y regreso la mirada al camino —Llegamos…— me dijo mientras aparcaba el auto en un restaurant de comida rápida

—Wow… pero que espléndido— le dije sarcásticamente

—Lo siento…—rió mientras bajaba del auto —Pero no te has ganado algo mejor…— me dijo cuando llegue a su lado —Además comoquiera te hubieras quejado… como lo haces con todo— me dijo mientras caminábamos

—Ya te dije que nada me molesta, solo tu existencia en mi vida…— entré al establecimiento, escuche su risa detrás de mí.

— ¿Quieres algo?— me preguntó mientras caminaba al mostrador para ordenar

—No tengo hambre…— le dije y caminé a una mesa, me deje caer en el acolchado sillón.

Observaba con detenimiento la silueta de Blaine alejarse, _-Si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, nunca lo habría tratado mal…-_ pensé divertido _-¿sería muy tonto si le pregunto si es gay? ya que si fueran otras las circunstancias, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo._

— ¿Que tanto me ves?— Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar eso

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿A ti?— reí sarcásticamente —Ni en tus sueños Anderson…— le dije

—Acéptalo te vuelvo loco…— me guiñó un ojo, y dejó el pequeño cartel con el número de su orden, se recargo en el sillón y cruzó sus brazos...

— ¡Quisieras!— le dije riendo

—Entonces dime que tanto me veías…— se recargo en la mesa — ¿O en que pensabas?— levanto pícaramente una de sus cejas

—Pensaba en cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo, se puede llegar a detestar TANTO a una persona— mentí, claramente no pensaba en eso

—Sabes…— me dijo pensativo —Me agradas…— rió mientras que yo me limitaba a verlo sin entender —Deberíamos llevarnos bien…—

— ¡Ja! No lo creo…— le dije orgulloso

— ¿Por qué no?— me pregunto riendo —Tu obedeces mis órdenes y yo no te digo nada…— esperaba mi respuesta —Es más… ten tus llaves— las puso en la mesa —Solo llega a las tres a la casa, has tus tareas y yo no te molestaré— me acercaba aún más las llaves del auto

—Aun así no me agradas…— le dije y tomé las llaves. Soltó una carcajada.

Subimos a su auto, después de comer, ya que a pesar de que le había dicho que no comoquiera ordeno para mí. Pase la tarde haciendo mis trabajos del colegio, acabé cerca de las diez de la noche.

* * *

Me levanté como de costumbre, entre a la ducha y después me vestí.

— ¡Llega a las tres!— me dijo antes de que saliera de la casa

—No te aseguro nada…— grite y salí

— ¡Hey! ¡Hicimos un trato!— escuche que gritaba desde adentro, solo solté una carcajada y subí a mi muy apreciado auto…

— ¡Tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Te encanta! ¿Es gay?— me dijo Santana riendo

— ¿Qué?— le pregunte asustado — ¡Estas completamente loca!— le dije asombrado ignorando su última pregunta

— ¡No el loco aquí eres tú!— me dijo mientras tomaba los libros de su casillero — ¡Tienes a ese hombre enfrente! ¡Te pregunta que si te gusta! ¡Y le dices que pensabas en cuanto lo odias!— tomó su cabello entre sus manos con desesperación

— ¡San!— alargué riendo —Conozco a los chicos como él…— le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el salón —Solo porque son atractivos se creen mejor que los demás y que pueden tener a cualquier chico, chica o lo que sea en sus manos…—

—Y como sabes… tal vez él es diferente y te mira diferente— me dijo sonriente

— ¿Diferente? — Pregunte extrañado

—Si… cuando íbamos en el auto, y volteaba te miraba… ah… no sé cómo explicarlo— dijo desesperada

— ¡Estas demente Santana!— le dije riendo

Las clases como siempre pasaron rápido, excepto biología que como siempre tenía que soportar las miradas de Sebastian, pero no eran sus miradas las que me incomodaban, si no que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Así que tenía que reprimir las ganas de pararme y gritarle en su cara lo que se merece.

Después de dejar a Santana en su casa, me dirigí a la mía, eran las tres con cinco cuando llegue a la casa, grité avisando que había llegado, pero solo estaban las del servicio, les pregunté por Blaine y solo me dijeron que había salido.

Después de comer, subí a mi habitación ya que tenía tarea de todas las asignaturas, así que debía comenzar lo antes posible si quería terminar temprano. Me cambie de ropa y tomé mi celular para ver la hora, nueve treinta de la noche, había pasado seis horas haciendo tarea, bueno seguramente menos, ya que me distraía haciendo dibujos en las páginas finales de las libretas, y además de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho.

Baje a la cocina, tenía sed y hambre, la casa ya estaba vacía, las de servicio salían a las ocho, así que estaba yo solo en la casa, ya que no había señales de Blaine.

Caminé hacia el refrigerador para sacar una jarra con agua, la puse en la barra para poder tomar un vaso

Ponían todos los vasos en una de las repisas del estante, estiré mi brazo para alcanzar uno de los vasos de cristal, estaba por tomarlo cuando dos manos en mi cintura me dieron el susto de la vida.

— ¡Ah!— me fue imposible no gritar

— ¿Te asusté?— era la voz de Blaine

—No… solo que me gusta gritar con terror…— le dije sarcástico sin voltear a verlo

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— me dijo cambiando de tema

—No— le contesté seco

—Entonces comoquiera te ayudaré…— me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura nuevamente, ahora no fue terror lo que recorrió mi cuerpo, sino un escalofrío. Apego su anatomía a la mía, se puso en las puntas de sus pies, estiró el brazo y tomó el vaso. —Ten…— me lo entregó

—No necesitaba ayuda…— le dije molesto

—Hey… que dijimos de las peleas…— susurro sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardíaco al igual que mi respiración, se separó un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.

Me aventuré a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada color avellana me hipnotizó por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.

Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios, que me fue imposible no seguir el beso. Sus labios succionaban los míos…

* * *

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón, ayer no pude actualizar :/**

**Matti****: Blaine tiene 21 y Kurt tiene 17, una pequeña diferencia de edad :)**

**MyCoffeeOrder****: En los próximos capítulos hay partes que son narradas desde el punto de vista de Blaine, solo esperen!**

**ValeAsencio****: "En cambio seria muy lindo que pasara algo encima de la mesa" jajajaj, pronto, pronto ;)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son lo mejor! **

**Disclaimer: Glee y esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la adaptación.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Mientas que sus manos se encargaban de brindar delicadas caricias en mi cintura y espalda, inconscientemente subí mis manos, y las coloqué detrás de su cuello. Sin soltar el vaso, con una mano jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, el cuerpo de Blaine me aprensaba contra la barra, lejos de sentir dolor alguno, solo me inundaba más éxtasis.

Ladeaba aún más su rostro, al lado contrario que yo para darle mayor profundidad al alucinante beso. Sin previo aviso su lengua entró en mi cavidad bocal, para recorrerla por completo. Nuestras anatomías se acoplaban perfectamente, parecían dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban exacto.

Nuestros pechos se expandían y contraían al ritmo de nuestras ahora aceleradas respiraciones, comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi camisa sin despegarse de mis labios, pero al sentir la tibia piel de sus manos en contacto con la delicada piel de mi espalda, desperté de la hipnosis en la cual sus labios me habían hecho caer, provocándome soltar de golpe el vaso de cristal que tenía en mis manos, causando un estruendoso sonido al chocar contra el piso.

Sobresaltado, Blaine volteó para ver que había sido, al solo encontrarse con los cientos pedazos de cristal en el piso, volvió a girar para continuar en lo que estábamos, pero rápidamente me alejé. Me miraba extrañado como esperando respuesta por mi accionar

—Y… yo… yo…— por más que trataba de formar una oración coherente me era imposible, así que opté por salir corriendo, bueno tal vez no corriendo, pero inmediatamente salí de la cocina.

_-¡Pero qué hiciste!-_ me reproché en mi mente cuando llegué a mi habitación _– ¡Apenas y lo conoces y ya te besaste con él! ¡Ni siquiera sabes con exactitud si es gay! ¡Quizás solo está jugando contigo!-_ me lancé a la cama mientras que me regañaba mi voz interior

—Pero es que… ¡Dios! sus labios… sus ojos…— me defendí con muy malos argumentos

_- ¡Eso no basta!-_ me volvió a gritar

—Ay no ya hasta me estoy volviendo loco…— susurré ya que ahora eran demasiadas las voces que me gritaban que había hecho mal.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, la mitad de mi se arrepentía, ya que con eso había demostrado debilidad, pero el otro cincuenta por ciento no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

* * *

Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, no quería toparme con Blaine, así que rápido me duche y me vestí.

Faltaba media hora para el colegio, así que llamé a Santana

—San… en cinco minutos llego a tu casa…— le dije cuando contestó el teléfono

— ¿Por?— me preguntó riendo sin entender

—Tengo que contarte algo…— le dije acelerado mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, lo encendí y salí de la casa a buscar a Santana

Después de otros cinco minutos Santana bajó ya lista y entró al auto

— ¿Y ahora que pasó?— me preguntó en el camino

— Santana…— alargué mientras tomaba mi rostro entre mis manos con desesperación

—Kurt… me estas asustando…— rió — ¿Qué hiciste?— Respiré profundo

—Yo… yo…— tartamudee —Blaine y yo nos besamos…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir el casillero

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritó entre sorprendida y emocionada

—San…— alargué

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Es gay! ¡Sabía que tu y él terminarían en algo!— me dijo feliz

— ¡No Santana! ¡No estamos en 'algo'!— le contesté

— ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué paso?— me preguntó sin entender

—Él me besó y yo por una estúpida razón ¡lo seguí! La 'cosa' iba a más y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ¡huí de ahí! —

—Sabes que te quiero mucho Kurt… pero eres un ¡tonto!— me dijo alterada

—Pero…—

— ¡Pero nada!— me interrumpió —Mira júrame que no sientes nada por él…— me dijo mientras ponía frente a mí su dedo meñique

—San…—

—Júralo… y no te molesto más…— me volvió a interrumpir

—Está bien… no puedo jurarlo… puede que sienta algo de atracción por él…— me rendí

— ¡¿Y entonces por qué hiciste eso?!— me volvió a preguntar desesperada —No te digo que avanzaran 'demasiado' pero creo que dejarlo ahí solo no fue lo mejor que debiste haber hecho—

— ¡Lo sé!...— le di la razón, ya que después de todo. La tenia —Pero es que apenas lo conozco—

—Kurt… no te estás casando con él…— me dijo segura —Lo tienes todo el día en tu casa… por qué no simplemente ¡tratas de conocerlo y lo dejas conocerte!—

Era completamente cierto, la única razón por la que Blaine y yo nos llevábamos de esa manera era porque yo no le permitía si quiera entablar una conversación conmigo. Tal vez no estaría tan mal bajar un poco la guardia.

— ¿entonces? — me pregunto Santana

—Pues… no lo sé— le dije inseguro

— ¡Vamos! ¡Solo trata de conocerlo!— me dijo emocionada —Harían una increíble pareja— levantó sus cejas rápidamente, ambos dejamos escapar dos sonoras carcajadas

Pasé todo el día pensando en lo que había hablado con Santana, y lo sucedido con Blaine.

San tenía razón, salir huyendo no había sido mi más inteligente decisión. Así que por primera vez Kurt Hummel dejaría de lado su orgullo. Esta tarde llegando a casa, hablaría con Blaine,_ -No creo que llevarnos mejor nos haga daño-_ pensé

Al fin tocó el timbre que me liberaba de esta prisión, reí tontamente por mi pensamiento.

Salimos y todo el camino a casa de Santana, platicamos sobre cosas de la escuela y otras cosas sin sentido. Entre risas llegamos.

— ¡Suerte!— me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Ambos reímos y yo partí hacia mi casa.

— ¿Blaine?— pregunte apenas crucé la puerta, pero no había respuesta, caminé al living y no estaba — ¿Blaine?— volví a preguntar cuando entre a la sala.

Pero me topé con una escena... 'algo' incomoda.

— ¿Quién es este?— dijo despectivamente la rubia desconocida, bueno… para mí desconocida, ya que Blaine parecía conocerla desde hace bastante tiempo. Ya que la forma en la que… se besaban me hacía pensar eso.

— ¿Este?— solté una hipócrita carcajada —No… él que hace esa pregunta soy yo…— cambié mi tono a uno completamente frio al igual que mi mirada. — ¿Quién es… esta y que hace en mi casa?— me dirigí a Blaine

—Ella es mi novia…— me dijo serio, algo dentro de mí se retorció. Me sentí completamente estúpido, iba a doblar mi orgullo por un idiota que me besó aun teniendo novia, que más encima era heterosexual y que todavía tiene el descaro de ¡traerla a MI casa! Contuve la ira y rabia que se estaba mezclando en mi interior.

—Ah… así que tú eres el malcriado al que mi Blaine tiene que cuidar…— lo abrazó como para provocarme pero al contrario solo reí.

—Blaine tienes tres minutos para sacarla de aquí…— lo fulminé con la mirada

—Que crees que te tengo miedo…— me dijo desafiante, pero Blaine puso su brazo para evitar que se acercara a mí.

—No lo creo…— ahora me acerqué yo —Lo sé…— afirmé —Te quedan dos minutos…— le dije mirándola fijamente

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?— le susurró Blaine, pero ella se negó

—No te preocupes amor yo me voy…— le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y después lo besó, aunque realmente parecía que quería comérselo

—Un minuto…— los interrumpí

Ambos se separaron y Blaine la acompañó a la puerta, caminé hacia la cocina, y tomé una botella de agua del refrigerador, como si nada caminé hacia las escaleras, pero Blaine evitó que pasara

—No tenías por qué tratarla así…— me reclamó evidentemente molesto

—…Y ella no tenía por qué hablarme así…— le dije, no tenía nada que reclamar ya que su noviecita era la que había comenzado

— ¿Kurt por qué no maduras?— me dijo mirándome despectivamente

—Y tu porque no te largas…— le dije molesto

—Eso es lo que más quieres… y solo por eso no lo haré…— me dijo acercándose a mí

— ¡Ja! Y el inmaduro y malcriado soy yo— le dije sacándole la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras

—Regresa ahora…— gritó desde abajo

Desde luego que lo ignoré y seguí subiendo para ir a mi habitación, escuche que Blaine venia también subiendo las escaleras, debido a que subía de dos en dos, de inmediato me alcanzó. Me tomó del brazo y me acorralo contra la pared.

—Te hable… así que obedéceme o te quedas sin auto de nuevo— me dijo sujetando mis brazos a mis costados a la altura de mis hombros

—Suéltame ahora…— le dije sin mirarlo

—Yo te soltaré cuando quiera— me dijo victorioso

—Blaine Anderson… te lo advierto, suéltame ¡ahora!— le dije amenazante, la verdad no estaba como para soportarlo

—Sabes ya me hartaste, tú amenazas demasiado y nunca haces nada…— me dijo seguro

—Ah… con que no hago nada…— lo miré fulminante

Levante mi rodilla, y con esta comencé a rozar delicadamente su entrepierna provocando que Blaine se estremeciera por completo. Mordió su labio inferior con deseo, después de apegar su torso al mío.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca baje mi rodilla, pero rápidamente volví a subirla, solo que ahora con fuerza. Le di en su entrepierna, provocando que soltara un fuerte grito mientras que se retorcía del dolor, _-sé cuánto duele-_ pensé y aproveché para correr a mi habitación. Ya que Blaine no estaría nada contento después de lo que le había hecho.

Corrí lo más rápido por el pasillo, cada vez veía más cerca mi puerta, estaba por tomar la perilla cuando sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba, me volvió a acorralar contra la pared solo que ahora con más fuerza, su rostro estaba a cinco escasos centímetros del mío, me miraba con furia.

—No que no hacía nada…— solté una carcajada mientras forcejeaba con él para que me soltara, aunque era completamente imposible ya que él tenía más fuerza que yo, de un momento a otro los labios de Blaine rosaban con intensidad los míos, me besaba con desesperación y lujuria.

Bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me envolvió entre sus brazos, corrí mi rostro y lo empujé

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a besarme!— le dije después de darle una cachetada. Me miraba sin entender, mientras tocaba su roja mejilla, me di media vuelta para entrar a mi habitación.

—Hey…— me tomó de la muñeca

—Vuelve con tu 'madura' NOVIA…— le dije tirando mi brazo para que me soltara

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Dejé caer mi bolso en el piso, sin importar lo que trajera. Me senté en la cama, me sentía tan mal, me sentía tan tonto por creer que tal vez Blaine podía sentir algo por mí. _–Ahora si… definitivamente se irá-_

* * *

**No se preocupen, Blaine no es heterosexual ni bisexual, es gay, TODO tiene una explicación :)**

**Quizás suba otro capítulo en unas horas...**

**Gracias por leer!**

***Rosie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo es más largo, disfrútenlo :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee y esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la adaptación.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Me levanté y aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de salir de mi habitación, me puse de pie, no le demostraría a Blaine que me había puesto mal la situación de ayer. Después de tomar una ducha, me vestí y tomé mi bolso y seguido de un profundo suspiro, salí de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras rogando por dentro no topármelo, pero antes de salir de la casa me llamó

—Kurt — volteé y ahí estaba, vestía una playera negra ajustada y unos jeans igualmente ajustados

— ¿Si?— le pregunté tratando de concentrarme

—Llamó tu director…— me dijo seriamente

— ¿Y…Y…?—pregunté nerviosamente ya que no recordaba haber hecho algo malo

—Buscaba a tus padres, quería hablar con ellos... sobre un 'asunto'— al parecer él tampoco sabía de lo que se trataba

—No… pero no están, así que no importa, bueno ahora me voy que se me hace tarde…— dije aceleradamente mientras salía de la casa

— ¡Hey no tan rápido!— me dijo —Yo iré… soy tu tutor… así que sube a mi auto— me dijo mientras salía de la casa

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— reclamé —Yo iré en mi auto y tu ve en el tuyo…— le dije caminando a mi auto.

Abrí mi bolso para sacar mis llaves, pero no las encontré, _-¡Ayer las puse aquí!-_ pensé mientras las buscaba desesperado

— ¿Las buscas?— me dijo agitando MIS llaves

— ¡Las tomaste de mi bolso!— le reclamé más que molesto

—No me dejas otra alternativa…— me dijo subiendo a su auto

—Eres un…— le grité pero cerró la puerta así que ni para que gritar

Resignado subí al auto de Blaine, solo porque quería sabes que era lo que quería el director, si no me hubiera regresado a mi habitación. En todo el camino un más que incomodo silencio inundaba el auto.

—Bájate aquí, iré a estacionar el auto…— me dijo parándose en la puerta

Bajé del auto y a lo lejos vi a Santana… caminé hacia ella

— ¡¿Que paso?!— me preguntó emocionada

—Está saliendo con alguien…— le dije serio sin dejar de caminar

— ¡¿Ya están saliendo?!— me dijo sorprendida y feliz

—No Santana…— dejé de caminar —Él tiene novia…— le dije, abrió sus ojos como plato y solo porque su mandíbula estaba unida a su cráneo no cayó hasta el piso.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Novia?! ¿Y por qué te trajo?— me preguntó sin entender

—Porque el director llamó, que tenía que hablar de un 'asunto'— le dije imitando la voz de Blaine

—Pero no has hecho nada malo…— me dijo

—Lo sé…— reí —Fue lo primero que pensé…— le dije —Así que tengo que hablar yo primero con el…— le dije mientras volvíamos a caminar  
Íbamos por el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, cuando vi a Blaine adelante, así que comencé a correr para llegar primero y poder saber que era de lo que querían hablarle.

Rápido lo rebasé pero logró verme así que también comenzó a correr detrás de mí, llegué a la oficina y sin importar el llamado de la secretaria entré, al contrario de Blaine que se detuvo. Ahora seguramente se aumentaría el regaño por correr en los pasillos, entrar a la oficina sin permiso e ignorar a la secretaria, reí en mi mente, ahora si valdría la pena el regaño.

— ¿Hummel?— me preguntó sorprendido el director

—Si... siento interrumpir… pero necesito hablar con usted— le dije ya que regañaba a otro chico

—Hablaremos más tarde…— le dijo con voz seria al chico y este se puso de pie

—Gracias…— movió sus labios el chico feliz ya que por decirlo así, lo había salvado del castigo

— ¿Qué sucede?— me pregunto el director — ¿Vino tu tutor?— me preguntó

—Si… pero aun no entiendo que hice…— le dije

—El padre de Sebastian… vino y dijo que los problemas entre su hijo y tu… siguen— me explicó

— ¿Qué?— pregunté sin entender

—Si… que tú lo sigues molestando— me explicó

— ¡Pero si yo no le he dicho nada!— me defendí

—Lo sé…— me dijo —pero el padre de Sebastian me pidió que hablara con tus padres, pero como no están hablaré con tu tutor… — me explicó —Por eso llame ayer en la tarde…—

— ¡Pero de qué va a hablar con él si ni siquiera hice nada!— volví a reclamar

—Solo le explicaré la situación… para que él hable contigo y que no causes problemas…— me dijo sonriente

En eso sonó el teléfono, así que respondió con el típico 'Diga' solo asentía seriamente, para finalizar con 'Dile que pase'

A los cinco segundos entró la secretaria seguida por Blaine, la secretaria me fulminó con la mirada antes de salir. Solté una pequeña risita y el director negó con la cabeza tratando de no reír.

—Bueno yo me voy…— dije poniéndome de pie sin siquiera mirar a Blaine.

—Hey no tan rápido Sr. Hummel…— me llamó el director

— ¿Y Ahora?— Pregunté con fastidio volviéndome a sentar en la silla

—Correr por los pasillos…— dijo mientras sacaba una de las tablas para detención, y llenaba la hoja —Ignorar indicaciones de autoridades…— reí al escuchar eso ya que no sabía que la secretaria tenía tanta 'autoridad' —Y entrar a la oficina del director sin autorización…—

— ¡Hey yo creí que nos llevábamos mejor!— le dije riendo

—Detención el sábado a las nueve de la mañana…— me dijo mientras terminaba de firmar la hoja blanca —Aquí tienes…— me entrego la tabla

—Pero… ¿en sábado? ¿A las nueve?— le dije con tono mi cara de tristeza más convincente

—Lo siento… son tres amonestaciones— me dijo serio —No podrás desvelarte…— soltó una carcajada —Ahora sal por favor…— me pidió señalando la puerta

—No es justo…— susurré a regañadientes mientras salía de la oficina

Me quedé detrás de la gran puerta de madera, voltee a ambos lados para asegurarme de que nadie me observara, ya que parecía desierto, debido a que todos estaban en clases, apegue mi oído para tratar de escuchar por la puerta. Pero era totalmente inútil. Ya que solo escuchaba murmuros del director y luego unos de Blaine, después nuevamente del director, pero no lograba descifrar lo que hablaban, tapaba mi otro oído con mi mano, o cambiaba de posición en la puerta, pero era imposible.

Me agaché para tratar de escuchar por la pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el piso, se escuchaban más claras las voces pero aun así era difícil, trataba de concentrarme cuando vi un par de zapatos negros, obviamente con dueño.. o más bien, dueña. Volteé y me topé con la secretaria, me miraba molesta mientras que sus manos estaban en su cintura. Le sonreí torpemente mientras me levantaba.

—Eh… yo… solo— tartamudeé —Yo… ¡perdí un lente de contacto!— le dije mientras me volvía a agachar y fingía estar buscando un lente.

— ¿Solo uno?— me pregunto incrédula

—Ehh… ¡Ay no! ¡Perdí ambos!— mentí y me volví a poner de pie —Creo que será mejor que me vaya a clases…— le dije pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

El director y Blaine me miraban extrañados mientras que la secretaria sonreía victoriosamente.

—Yo… si… ya me iba…— dije nervioso mientras tomaba mi bolso que estaba en el piso y salí disparado de ahí. Me dirige a mi casillero ya que me faltaban los libros de la clase.

—Sabes… yo creo que necesitas clases de control de ira…— me asustó por completo ya que yo estaba seguro de que el pasillo estaba vacío

—No te metas en lo que no te importa Blaine…— le dije cerrando de un golpe mi casillero

—Si me meto porque eres mi responsabilidad… así que tu terapia será esta…— sonrió victorioso —No te regresaré el auto... no sales este fin de semana y dame tus tarjetas de crédito…— me dijo mirándome fijamente...

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja! N… no tengo tarjetas de crédito— mentí si las tenía, pero lo que no tenía era la menor idea de cómo se enteró

—Oh… claro que si las tienes… o más bien tenías…— tendió su mano esperando

—No te las daré Blaine…— le dije y comencé a caminar al salón

—Dámelas…— me tomó del brazo evitando mi huida

— ¡Porque!—alargué —Además tu dijiste que no me ibas a quitar el auto…— le recordé nuestro 'trato'

—Y tú dijiste que no pelearías más conmigo… y casi me dejas sin descendencia…— me dijo aun con su mano tendida

—Eres un idiota…— le dije ahora más que molesto

—Pues mira como este idiota te quitó tu auto, dinero y permisos…— me dijo mirándome con la misma furia con la que yo lo miraba a él

Abrí mi bolso y saque cuatro tarjetas y se las lance, pero increíblemente este atrapó las cuatro en el aire.

Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia el salón, las clases pasaron rápido, quería hablar con Santana pero tenía que esperar hasta el descanso, ya que tenía suficiente castigo por ahora.

— ¿Que pasó?— me preguntó ya cuando llegue a la mesa en la cafetería

—Que el estúpido de Sebastian dice que yo lo sigo molestando…— le dije aun enojado...

— ¡Pero!— dijo sorprendida —Ese chico se está ganando que de verdad lo 'molestemos'— solté una carcajada, por el apoyo de mi amiga

—Lo sé…— le dije —Pero eso no es lo peor…— el enojo volvía a apoderarse de mi cuerpo —Después viene Blaine y me quita mi auto, mis tarjetas de crédito y me dijo que este fin de semana no saldré…— Santana soltó una carcajada, la miraba extrañado ya que yo no le encontraba nada de gracia a esa situación

— ¿Y que lo obedecerás?— me preguntó con un dejo de maldad en su rostro

— ¡Pues no me queda de otra! ¡Me dejo sin auto y sin dinero!— le dije resignado —Que más puedo hacer…— suspiré

—Wow…— dijo sorprendida —Hasta que Kurt Hummel se topó con la horma de su zapato— volvió a reír mientras que yo la fulminaba con la mirada

—Sabes que…— dije pensativo —Saca tu celular…— le dije mientras yo igual sacaba el mío

— ¿Para qué?— me pregunto extrañada

—Tenemos muchos mensajes que enviar…— le dije sonriendo malvadamente

— ¿Y qué le escribo y a quién?— me preguntó sin entender

—'Fiesta en casa de Kurt Hummel'— le dije —Y envíalo a todos tus contactos…—

Comenzamos a enviar mensajes de texto a todos nuestros conocidos, podíamos ver como cada persona presente en la cafetería sacaba su celular, para automáticamente soltar una sonrisita.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?— me preguntó Santana sonriente

—Si…— solté una carcajada —Explotará…— le dije y la risa de Santana se unió a la mía

Todo el colegio ya estaba enterado de la fiesta, sería el viernes en la noche, ósea mañana.

—Y como comprarás las cosas…— por cosas se refería a alimentos y bebidas con alto nivel de alcohol.

—No lo sé… yo solo compraré comida…— le dije ya que yo no ingería alcohol

—Pero te quitó tus tarjetas…— me dijo sin entender

—No todas…— saqué mi billetera de mi bolso y saqué una tarjeta de débito —Solo que no sé cuánto dinero tiene…— le dije  
—Esperemos que sea suficiente— rió Santana

— ¡San! ¡Tendrás que ayudarme!— le dije en tono de súplica

— ¿Si con qué?— me preguntó

—Yo estoy castigado, ¿podrías ir a comprar tú las cosas hoy?— le pregunté

—Claro…— me contestó —Solo que es tarjeta de débito y necesitan tu firma…— me recordó, era inútil. Tenía que ir yo.

— ¡Ay no!— cubrí mis rostro con mis manos —Entonces ya veré que le invento…— le dije no muy convencido.

Las clases pasaron rápido, ya que además me distraía con los mensajes que me llegaban sobre la fiesta. Apenas toco el timbre y salimos.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana…— se despidió Santana ya que tenía que ir por unos libros y se iría más tarde a su casa

—Hasta mañana…— le dije subiendo rápidamente ambas cejas

Salí y ahí estaba el auto de Blaine, con su dueño recargado en un lado, como siempre llamando la atención _-Engreído-_ pensé con molestia.

Caminé hacia el auto, cuando estuve cerca Blaine subió. Abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero alguien me llamó

— ¡Kurt!— era una varonil voz

— ¡Adam!— dije cuando vi a uno de mis grandes amigos caminando hacia mí, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, ya que había salido de viaje con su familia

— Como estas hermoso— me dijo alzándome entre sus fuertes brazos, él era como un hermano para mí. Mis padres lo adoran como él a ellos.

— ¡Hey no me vuelvas a abandonar!— le reclamé riendo, mientras me bajaba pude ver a Blaine de reojo, quien había bajado del auto y veía con detenimiento la escena.

—Oye es cierto lo de…— me dijo pero tape su boca con mi mano rápidamente, ya que sabía sobre que me iba a preguntar

—Ven…— le dije para que se agachara y poder susurrar algo en su oído —Sí es cierto… el viernes en mi casa… tengo mucho que contarte… ves al tipo de allá…— le dije señalando disimuladamente con mi mirada, asintió levemente con la cabeza. —Es mi niñero… y lo detesto— reímos los dos

—Ni…— estaba por repetir

—Shh…—lo volví a callar —dile a Santana que te cuente la historia—

—Y por qué no vamos a comer o a tomar algo y así me platicas…— me dijo tomándome de la cintura, acercándose lentamente

— ¿Adam? ¿Qué haces?— le pregunté extrañado

—Está celoso…— susurró mirándome con sus ojos azules, que iban de mis ojos hacia donde estaba Blaine.

—Claro que no…— le dije riendo —Es hetero, tiene novia… y nos llevamos pésimo— le susurré

—Pues yo veo otra cosa en su rostro…— me dijo seguro —Bueno entonces hermoso nos vemos mañana— me acompañó al auto, le sonreí y me despedí con la mano. Cerró la puerta y me guiñó un ojo. Para después regresar a donde estaban todos.

— ¿Y quién es ese?— me dijo Blaine con voz dura a medio camino

—No te interesa…— le dije fulminándolo con la mirada para luego regresarla al exterior del auto

—Tienes razón… no me interesa— me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino.

* * *

Me levanté por los insistentes golpes de Blaine en la puerta, como todos los días, cepillé mis dientes, entre a la ducha y me vestí.

Llegué al colegio, ahora este día en especial paso aún más rápido que los demás, ya que tenía la preocupación de alcanzar a comprar las cosas para en la noche, además tenía que buscar que ponerme, arreglarme y sin que Blaine se diera cuenta. Tenía que buscar una manera de sacarlo de la casa.

Ahora en la salida no estaba Blaine, así que camine hacia casa, acompañado de Santana, quien me contaba que era lo que iba a usar en la noche. Después de pasar por su casa me dirige a la mía.

—Sr. Hummel… el Joven Anderson le dejó una nota— me informó una de las de limpieza mientras sacaba un pequeño papel doblado.

—Gracias…— le dije y se retiró

Abrí el papel y pude ver con su pequeña letra: _'Salí con Quinn… pórtate bien, llegaré en la noche'_

_- ¡Idiota! ¡A mí que me importa con quien estés!-_ pensé mientras hacía bolita con mis manos el papel.

Comencé a subir los escalones para ir a mi habitación, cuando al fin mi cerebro reaccionó. La cosa se ponía mejor, Blaine no estaría hasta la noche, así que llegaría en plena fiesta, sonreí malvadamente mientras corría a mi habitación. Me cambié y busque por toda mi habitación, en todos mis bolsillos y bolsos. Ya que a veces dejaba efectivo en ellos.

Traía mi tarjeta de débito y el efectivo que había encontrado. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tenía hasta las seis para comprar todo y tenerlo aquí en la casa. Así me daría tiempo de arreglarme.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando llegué a la puerta recordé que Blaine tenía mis llaves. _– ¡Ahora que hago!-_ pregunté en mi foro interno esperando alguna respuesta pero era inútil, podía ir en taxi, pero no traía mucho efectivo, y no creo que acepten tarjeta._– ¡Adam!- _pensé emocionado _– ¡Mi salvación!-_ saqué mi celular del bolso, busqué en el directorio 'Adam' esperando que siguiera siendo su celular

— ¿Si?— contestaron del otro lado de la línea

— ¿Adam?— pregunté

— ¿Kurt?— preguntó del otro lado, ahora si estaba seguro de que era él

— ¡Genial!— dije emocionado —Adam… necesito un gran favor…— le dije en tono de súplica

—Si… ¿que necesitas?— me pregunto amablemente

—Es que necesito comprar unas cosas para esta noche… y Blaine me quitó mi auto y solo traigo mi tarjeta y no me puedo ir en taxi y Santana no trae auto y... — le dije aceleradamente

—Hey Hey… tranquilo— me interrumpió riendo —En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa…— me dijo

—Gracias…— le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento

Colgamos y a los cinco minutos o menos ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, subí a su auto

— ¡Enserio gracias! ¡Me salvaste!— le dije

—No es nada…— rió mientras ponía en marcha el auto — ¿y tú 'niñero'?— rió por lo bajo

—Hey no te rías…— le golpee el hombro —No está… por qué crees que vengo aquí…— le dije riendo

— ¿Qué? ¿No te deja salir?— me preguntó serio

—Si… pero ahorita estoy castigado…— le dije como si nada

— ¿Por?— me preguntó

—Por el estúpido de Sebastian…— le dije

—Ahh… ¿qué le hiciste?— me pregunto riendo

—Aun nada…— le contesté, él sabía muy bien como nos llevábamos Sebastian y yo

— ¿Y te dejó hacer la fiesta?— me preguntó sorprendido

—Mmm… no— le dije — ¡Es sorpresa!— le dije riendo

— ¡No cambias hombre!— me dijo riendo — ¿Que te hizo para ganarse tu odio?— me preguntó estacionando el auto

—Nada… simplemente lo detesto— le dije bajando del auto

—Sabes que creo yo…— me dijo después de ponerle la alarma al auto

— ¿Qué?— le pregunté sin entender

—Yo creo que te gusta…— me dijo mirándome para leer mi rostro, pero yo solo solté una sonora carcajada

— ¡Estás loco!— le dije

— ¡Vamos Kurt te conozco!— me dijo entrando al supermercado

— ¡Pero me abandonaste mucho tiempo! ¡Así que pude haber cambiado! O más bien ¡Cambié!— le dije

—Pues no te creo…— me dijo abrazándome por los hombros —Pero si tú lo dices, está bien—

Revisé el crédito de la tarjeta, era suficiente, incluso compré cerveza y otras bebidas, era la ventaja de tener un amigo de dieciocho años que más bien parece de veinte.

Después de comprar todo me llevó a casa y me ayudó a bajar las cosas, más bien bajó todo.

—Bueno…— dijo poniendo todas las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina —Nos vemos en la noche...— me dijo sonriente

—Gracias…— le dije una vez más antes de que saliera de la casa

Eran las siete de la noche, me había distraído mucho con Adam, acomodé todas las cosas por todo el comedor y la sala, y todas las bebidas las acomode en el pequeño bar de la sala. Retiré todo lo que se pudiera romper y, o maltratar.

Miré mi celular y eran las nueve de la noche, tenía una hora para arreglarme, así que subí las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, entre en la ducha sin siquiera dejar que el agua se templara, cosa de la cual obviamente me arrepentí.

Salí y busque en mi armario algo que ponerme. Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre. _– ¡San!-_ pensé feliz y corrí por las escaleras, cosa que tenía que dejar de hacer si no quería caerme. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Santana

— ¡Wow!— dijimos al unísono y ambos reímos

— ¿Pues a quien esperas?— me dijo riendo

—Cállate que tu estas igual…— le dije siguiendo su risa —Sabes… Adam vendrá— le dije levantando mis cejas pícaramente

—Ay Kurt eso ya fue hace mucho— sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado que no era precisamente del maquillaje

— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo sé que te sigue gustando!— le dije riendo

— ¡Eres un tonto!— me dijo riendo — ¿Y Blaine?— me preguntó mientras entrabamos a la sala

—No está…— le respondí —Esta con la estúpida de su novia…— le dije con ¿rabia?

—Lo bueno es que no estás celoso…— me dijo riendo

— ¡No lo estoy!— me defendí —Solo que ella es igual de detestable… ¿sabes? Son el uno para el otro— le dije riendo —Bueno iré a terminar de arreglarme y por mi celular, si llega alguien pues los dejas pasar…— Santana asintió con la cabeza, apenas iba a la mitad de la escalera y escuché el timbre, reí y subí a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme. Tardé menos de cinco minutos, tomé mi celular y salí de mi habitación.

La música ya podía escucharse, igual que una mezcla de voces. Llegué a las escaleras, las cuales ya estaban inundadas de gente, baje con algo de dificultad las escaleras, tratando de que no me empujaran. Entre saludos y unos que otros 'halagos', llegué a la sala, estaba parado a mitad de la sala, trataba de encontrar a Santana, pero era imposible debido a la enorme cantidad de gente que estaba en la casa. _–Creo que explotar… será poco, de cómo se pondrá Blaine-_ dije en mi foro interno

— ¿A quién buscas?— una voz masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos

—Eh… yo…— volteé —Ah, Adam ¡viniste!— le contesté sonriendo mientras seguía buscando a Santana entre la gente

— Kurt déjame decirte que te van a matar…— me dijo riendo

—Cállate Adam… y ayúdame a buscar a Santana…— le dije ignorando su comentario

—Solo digo… pero bueno la buscaré afuera— me dijo para después darme la espalda y caminar con dirección a la puerta.

Caminé hacia el comedor y la encontré, platicaba con un grupo de chicas y chicos

— ¡Santana!— la llamé, volteo y me sonrió para después caminar hacia mí

—No creí que tantas personas vinieran…— le dije con una mezcla de emoción y terror

—Si quieres podemos correrlos…— me dijo acelerada

—No, no, no— le dije sonriente —Esto está más que perfecto— sonreí perversamente

—Bien…— sonrió

—Sabes… ya llego Adam…— le dije mirándola pícaramente

—A si… no me importa…— dijo fingiendo que nada pasaba

—¡Hey! ¡Ya la encontré!— era la voz de Adam

—Si… y yo también…— le dije riendo

—Hola…— saludó a Adam, esta le sonrió tímidamente

—Bueno… iré por algo de tomar…— les dije excusándome para dejarlos solos

— ¡No te quiero ebrio Kurt!— me dijo Adam bromeando ya que sabía que yo no tomaba

—Adam…— alargué riendo

—Si… ya lo sé — me dijo riendo —Pero que ni te pase por la mente hacerlo… — me dijo riendo.

La fiesta estaba increíble, todos parecían divertirse, ya que el piso de la sala, se convirtió en una pista de baile. Miré el reloj de mi celular eran las doce de la noche, y yo ya estaba rendido de tanto bailar.

Caminé hacia el bar de la sala y me senté en uno de las sillas de la barra.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?— le pregunté al chico que estaba detrás del bar agitando un vaso metálico

—Soy el barman…— me dijo sonriente

—Si ya me di cuenta…— reí — ¿Pero quién te trajo o cómo?— le pregunte sin entender

—Me invitaron a la fiesta…— rió —A sí que espero que no te moleste que este aquí…— me dijo mirándome

—Si… no hay problema— le dije sonriente —A menos que quieras que te pague… eso sí sería un problema…— se unió a mis risas

—No te preocupes, solo lo hago porque me gusta…—

Volteé a mi derecha para tomar mi vaso, que contenía nada más y nada menos que jugo de manzana. Pero la barra estaba llena de vasos, así que tome el que creí que era mi vaso.

—Ese no es…— escuche que me dijo el chico, pero fue demasiado tarde, el líquido ya había pasado por mi garganta

—Me lo dices algo tarde…— le dije — ¿Oye… pero que es esto?— le pregunté y soltó una pequeña risa

—A ver dámelo…— me dijo tendiendo su mano esperando el vaso, así que se lo entregue

—Es una piña colada…— me dijo después de oler el vaso

— ¿Y tiene alcohol?— le pregunté

— ¿Tu no bebes cierto?— me preguntó riendo

—Noup…— le contesté risueño

—Sí… sí contiene alcohol— me dijo entre risas

— A ver… ¿me das una?— le dije haciendo un puchero

—Está bien…— me dijo para después de unos segundos entregarme un vaso con la deliciosa bebida.

—Ahora quiero otro diferente…— le dije —Pero que igual sepa bien…—

— ¿Seguro?— me dijo dudoso

—Sí… por favor…— le dije mirándolo tiernamente

—Ultimo eh…— me dijo riendo

— ¡Dale!— le dije sonriente, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos llevaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Me lo entregó, y yo feliz lo recibí.

—Ya vengo…— me dijo mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón — ¿Si?— respondió a este

Tenía entre mis manos el pequeño vaso, le di un trago y este se vació. Automáticamente en mi rostro se formó un puchero, curvando mi labio inferior hacia afuera.

Volteé hacia ambos lados, todos bailaban otros estaban tirados en los sillones besándose, lograba ver la misma situación en la escalera.

_-Si ya me gane el castigo… que valga la pena-_ pensé mientras me ponía de pie, pero todo comenzó a moverse, tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos para estabilizarme. Reí tontamente cuando logré controlarme, fui a tras del bar y tome dos botellas, aunque desconocía el contenido, eran demasiadas las botellas que había así que las elegí por los lindos colores, una era rosa claro y la otra amarilla igualmente claro...

* * *

—Ya me tengo que ir…— les dije a mis hermanos

Había pasado toda la tarde con Quinn, y de su casa me fui a la mía, quería platicar y además quería tomar algo de ropa. Cerré los ojos y recordé cuando Quinn me besó antes de irse. Ella y yo hemos estado saliendo por un tiempo, he tenido muchas novias desde que salí de la secundaria y jamás me había sentido de _esta manera. _Por alguna razón, desde que besé a Kurt, besar a Quinn no se siente de la misma manera, se siente… como si no fuera correcto.

Negué con la cabeza ignorando mis pensamientos, era la una de la madrugada, así que tenía que regresar a casa con Kurt, que tendría que levantarse en unas horas para ir a detención. Reí por lo bajo. _– ¡Ese hombre me va a volver loco!-_ pensé mientras tomaba mi chaqueta para salir de la casa.

Me despedí y salí para subir a mi auto. Traía un par de playeras y jeans, así que los puse en el lado del copiloto y partí hacia la casa.

Di vuelta para entrar a la calle pero estaba llena de autos, había autos sobre la acera y en los costados de la calle.

Logré ver la casa desde lejos, todas las luces estaban encendidas, _- ¿Que hace Kurt despierto a la una de la madrugada?-_ pensé cuando vi la casa, conforme me acercaba, se escuchaba música — ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!— rogué hablando solo

_-Que no sea… que no sea… que no sea…-_ esa idea seguía vagando en mi mente conforme me acercaba a la casa, era perturbante hacerlo con tal lentitud, pero no podía conducir más rápido debido a la gran cantidad de autos estacionados.

Después de una eternidad llegué a la casa, estacione el auto. Mi mente ya estaba consciente de lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, pero yo mismo quería hacerme el que no quería ver...

Caminé hacia la puerta y ya la intensidad de la música me avisaba que había una fiesta dentro. Suspire profundamente y entré _– ¡Date por muerto Kurt!-_ grité en mi interior, al ver la casa llena… o más bien ¡inundada de gente! Había por todas partes, las escaleras estaban abarrotadas por chicos y chicas, haciendo cosas que de preferencia deberían hacer en privado, o simplemente no hacerlo, entre empujones llegué a la sala, la cual igualmente estaba a reventar.

_-¡Es que no puede ser cierto!-_ aún no lograba creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, seguí caminando y llegue al comedor, donde me encontré con una escena sorprendente.

Kurt estaba sobre la mesa del comedor bailando provocativamente, junto con otro chico, la mesa estaba rodeada de tipos y una que otra chica...

* * *

**Y... que piensan sobre este capítulo? lo amaron? lo odiaron? Díganme! **

**Santana es hetero y Adam también, así que no se preocupen :P**

**Gracias por leer! **

***Rosie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero narra Blaine y después Kurt.**

**Advertencias: **_"—Estuve a punto de hacerlo con Blaine…— dije tapando mi rostro"_ **;)**

**Cambié el rating a M, espero que nos les moleste :/**

**Ayer subí dos capítulos, por si no se dieron cuenta y no leyeron el segundo :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy feliz de que les esté gustando la historia!**

**Disclaimer: Glee y esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la adaptación.**

* * *

Me dirige rápidamente a donde estaba la música, y la desconecté y encendí las luces de la sala, ignorando los 'Ahh' de todos volví al comedor.

—Adiós… bye… retírate por favor—comencé a correr a todos los que estaban en la mesa ya que Kurt a pesar de no haber música seguía bailando. — ¡Deja de verlo y lárgate!— le grité a un tipo que seguía ahí. — ¡Kurt baja ahora mismo de ahí!— grité tratando de controlar mi enojo.

Kurt volteó y me vió, yo me esperaba un – ¡Que estás haciendo Blaine!- Pensé que tal vez me dijera -¡Lárgate!- o – ¡Eres un idiota!- pero al contrario, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

— ¡Blaine!— alargó mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos, lo atrapé y con cuidado dejé que sus pies tocaran el piso.

— ¿Tomaste cierto?— le pregunté volteándolo a ver

—Blaine… todo se mueve…— me dijo volteando hacia mí, para después ocultar su rostro en mi cuello.

De pronto todos comenzaron a correr hacia afuera y la casa en cuestión de segundos quedó vacía.

—A ver, ven siéntate… — le dije y lo senté en una silla — ¡No te muevas de aquí!— Salí para ver que sucedía y me encontré con dos policías.

Hablé con ellos y solo me dijeron que la música no estuviera tan alta, porque podía molestar a los vecinos.

Regrese al comedor, Kurt seguía sentado, solo que recargado en la mesa

— ¡Es que tú estás loco hombre!— le dije mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, en eso un grupo de aproximadamente quince entro por la puerta del jardín, algo extrañado debido a que ya no había nadie. En ese grupo venía Santana y el tipo que había saludado a Kurt en la tarde.

— ¿Que pasó?— preguntó extrañada Santana viendo que Kurt me abrazaba

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo…— le contesté serio — ¿Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera?— les pregunté molesto, ya que se supone que eran amigos, o bueno el tipo ese no tengo idea.

— ¿Y que no se supone que a ti te pagan por cuidarlo?— me dijo el sujeto, solo lo fulminé con la mirada, no podía decirle nada, ya que tenía razón.

—Tiene razón…— lo apoyó Santana, después de todo era cierto lo que él decía

—Vamos… te llevo a tu casa— le dijo Adam mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Tomé a Kurt entre mis brazos y cargando lo llevé escaleras arriba. —Solo por el estado en que estás te salvas del regaño…— le dije mientras trataba de abrir la puerta —Pero espera a mañana…— le dije cuando por fin puede entrar a la habitación.

Lo recosté con delicadeza en su cama, tenía sus ojos cerrados, seguramente ya estaba dormido, lo acomodé más centrado en la cama para que no fuera a caerse, lo solté y abrió los ojos, me quedé paralizado por alguna tonta razón.

—Que lindos ojos tienes…— me dijo sonriente, sonreí estúpidamente, me agradaba Kurt en ese estado

—Ya… duérmete— le dije entre risas

—No quiero…— dijo fingiendo una voz de niño pequeño

—Claro que sí quieres…— le dije levantándome de la cama, pero me tomó de la mano

—No te vayas…— me dijo con la misma voz

—…Sí que bebiste— le dije ya que normalmente el objetivo de Kurt era que me fuera, y ahora quería lo contrario, me senté en la cama —Descansa que mañ…— le estaba diciendo pero sus labios hicieron que parara de hablar al momento de que hicieron contacto con los míos.

Me fue imposible no seguir el beso, así que le correspondí. -_Dios, se siente tan bien.-_ Nuestros labios se rosaban de una manera increíble, succionaba su labio inferior mientras él hacía lo mismo con los míos, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para comenzar a jugar con el cabello de mi nuca, subí una de mis manos a su mejilla mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cintura sobre la tela de su camisa...

Lentamente Kurt se fue recostando en el acolchado, me acomodé sobre él, con cuidado de no aplastarlo y, o lastimarlo. Sacó sus manos de mi cuello para deshacerse de mi chaqueta, me separé de sus labios para quitármela y lanzarla al piso. Inmediatamente me tomo de las mejillas para atraerme de nuevo a sus labios, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, desatando entre ambas lenguas una guerra.

De un momento a otro yo me encontraba recostado y Kurt estaba sentado en mi cadera haciendo que nuestros miembros rozaran, sus besos eran increíbles, me hacían sentir tanto. Se sentía tan diferente, tan bien. Comenzó a subir mi playera mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a devorar sus labios. Logré deshacerme de su camisa también, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi mejilla, hasta mi cuello. Donde comenzó a brindarme pequeños pero mortales besos húmedos, entre besos hincaba sus dientes o rosaba mi piel con la punta de su lengua haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran por completo mi cuerpo. Dió un corto beso en mis labios pero luego se alejó y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

Regresó a mis labios mientras tomaba mis manos y las ponía sobre su miembro, los besos aumentaban de tono.

Una de mis manos comenzó a frotar lentamente su erección sobre la delicada tela de su boxer, mientras que la otra pasaba de su espalda, por su trasero, hasta llegar a sus piernas, para luego repetir el camino de regreso. Dejaba un rastro de besos por mi cuello, pecho y abdomen, hasta que llego al inicio de mi pantalón. Volvió a atacar mis labios mientras bajaba el cierre y sacaba el botón de su lugar. —_Dios_, Blaine…—

En ese preciso momento mi cordura volvió _- ¡Que estás haciendo Blaine!-_ me reclamó una vocecita en mi mente -_ ¡Está ebrio!-_ me recordó

_-Pero no puedo parar ahora-_ le contesté en mi mente

_-¡Hazlo!... Después de todo no lo recordará mañana-_ otra voz entró a la escena. Parecía como en los dibujos animados, tenía al Blaine bueno de un lado y al Blaine malo del otro lado.

Lo hice cambiar de posiciones, ahora Kurt estaba recostado y me miraba expectante, esperando con ansias mi actuar. No lo hice esperar y ataqué sus labios, los cuales estaban ahora con el doble de grosor y un intenso color rojo. Sacó su pantalón de una vez por todas, quedando solamente en boxers. Abrió sus piernas permitiéndome acomodarme entre ellas, nuestras erecciones volvieron a chocar provocando que ambos gimiéramos, con una de sus manos despeinaba mi cabello mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla, bajaba por mi cuello y volvía a subir a mi mejilla.

Bajé con mis besos por su barbilla, recorriendo su mejilla llegando a su oído —Kurt — le susurré mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja —Kurt no podemos hacer esto…— le susurré nuevamente y le di una suave mordida

—Shh…— me calló sin siquiera abrir los ojos —Tú sigue… si podemos— me tomó de la barbilla para que retomara el camino a su boca.

Decidí hacerlo sufrir un poco, así que me dirige a una de las zonas más sensibles, su cuello. Lo besaba con parsimonia, cosa que lo hacía desesperar, comencé con besos húmedos, que conforme pasaban los segundos se hacían mayores, daba delicadas mordidas, ya que no quería dejarle marca alguna, y cada vez que hincaba mis dientes sobre su piel, soltaba pequeños gemidos a causa del placer que le proporcionaba.

Bajé hasta llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen. Comencé a jugar con el borde de su boxer, logrando que sus gemidos aumentaran, además de arrugar la sabana con sus manos. Encorvó su espalda y volvía subir tomándolo por la espalda apegándolo aún más a mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento pero no podemos…— era increíble la fuerza de voluntad en mi a estas alturas, no era mayor que mi excitación, pero no podía hacerlo. Seria abusar de él.

Abrió sus ojos y me miraba sin entender —Estás ebrio…— le dije mirándolo —Y… y yo… tengo no… novia…— ¡dios! Pero cuanto me costaba decirle eso. Su mirada se volvió inexpresiva, no me decía absolutamente nada y era algo ¡realmente molesto! Ya que no sabía si estaba molesto, o si no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

—Discúlpame…— le dije mientras delicadamente sacaba mis manos dejándolo recostado en la cama, besé por última vez esos preciosos labios y salí de la habitación. _-¡Eres un idiota, Anderson!-_ una voz en mi interior me gritó.

* * *

Me desperté por el estúpido timbre del teléfono. _–¿Que nadie puede contestar?-_ pregunté molesto en mi interior.

Sin salir de las sabanas estiré mi brazo para responder el teléfono

— ¿Si?— contesté

—Hummel… te recuerdo que tienes Detención… y ya tienes media hora de retraso— era el director

— Ay no…— dije con fastidio

—Tienes veinte minutos para llegar al colegio, si no tendrás doble castigo— me dijo y seguido colgó el teléfono

— ¡Dios! ¡Mi cabeza!— me miré hacia el techo tomando entre mis manos mi cabeza, la cual sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría —Pero que rayos hice ayer…— pensé al darme cuenta de que estaba en boxers, frote mis ojos.

Me puse de pie pero unos horribles mareos me llegaron. Esperé hasta estabilizarme para ir a mi closet y sacar ropa, mientras buscaba que me pondría, lo sucedido ayer invadía mi mente, reí tontamente al recordarme bailando sobre la mesa.

Recordé al chico que hacía de barman _–Todo fue su culpa-_ reí en mi interior. Me vestí y tomé los lentes más grandes y obscuros que tenía. Me dirige al baño para poder peinarme.

_-¿Qué es eso?-_ pregunté en mi foro interno cuando vi un… ¿moretón? En mi cuello.

Ladee mi cabeza para ver mi cuello del otro lado y logré ver otro… — ¿Pero qué…?— dije cuando los recuerdos volvieron a inundar mi memoria.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo con Blaine…— dije tapando mi rostro — ¡Es un idiota! ¡Estaba ebrio! ¡Cómo pudo hacerme eso!— me pregunté indignado, — ¡Y además tiene novia! ¡N-O-V-I-A!— me sentía tan estúpido, y más porque no recordaba todo lo que había pasado, solo eran pequeñas escenas las que llegaban a mi cabeza.

Saqué una bufanda de mi armario para tratar de cubrir las marcas, sin embargo la marca rojiza aún se lograba ver.

Me coloqué las gafas para que no se vieran mis ojeras, tomé mi bolso y salí de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que hoy por ningún motivo quería encontrarme con Blaine. Llegué al piso de abajo, estaba por salir, cuando escuche su voz.

— ¿Kurt?— dijo en tono de pregunta

* * *

**espc107: Pues ya veremos! jajaj a mi también me gusta ver a Blaine celoso :)**

**Espero sus reviews, así puedo seguir subiendo la historia. **

**Gracias por leer!**

***Rosie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias Isse DeLuna, Gabriela C, blanquita, Jesus R, Gabriela C, Matti, vicky.93, Youknowmycoffeeorder, espc107, AdryRamiss15, GoodLuckBlackCat, ValeAsencio, 2, darckel, Amysebklaine, tammy22, MyCoffeeOrder, Feer Hummel, Amyxs41 y todos los que leen :) amo leer sus reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: Glee y esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la adaptación.**

**Este capítulo es largo, disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

Lo ignoré olímpicamente, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado, salí, pero volvió a llamarme

—Kurt…— me di media vuelta para verlo —Quiero hablar contigo…— me dijo

—Sabes… tengo detención, y ya voy tarde…— le dije fríamente mientras salía

—Entonces te llevo…— me dijo caminando hacia donde yo estaba

—No… no es necesario— le dije pero ahora él fue el que me ignoró

Subí al auto, en realidad sí era necesario ya que ni de broma llegaría en veinte minutos si me iba caminando, y no estaba como para soportar doble castigo, ya que aún sentía que mi cabeza estaba por explotar.

El ambiente en el auto era demasiado denso, gracias al incomodo silencio que había, normalmente íbamos peleando, pero ahora ninguno reclamaba absolutamente nada.

Giré un poco mi cabeza, para poder verlo. Ya que gracias a mis lentes no se daría cuenta de que lo miraba. Su mirada no se despegaba del camino, y su rostro era totalmente neutro. Miré su cuello y tenía igual unas marcas en él. Solo que se notaban un poco más.

_-Dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo…-_ rogué en mi interior mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia el frente.

Se paró en la puerta del colegio y volteó a verme

—De verdad necesito hablar…— me dijo

—Me iré caminando a la casa…— le interrumpí y bajé del auto

Sinceramente no quería hablar con él, se había aprovechado del estado en el que estaba, y peor aún, teniendo novia. No sé qué logra con todo esto si supuestamente es heterosexual, simplemente no entiendo. Así que no hablaría con él para nada. Solo fingiría que nada había pasado. O más bien que no recordaba nada.

Mientras entraba, escuche el rechinar de las llantas del auto de Blaine, se había molestado.

Entré para dirigirme al aula de detención, en el camino me topaba con personas que me sonreían, me saludaban de lejos o me decían 'Buena Fiesta'. Sin ponerles mucha atención seguía caminando, hasta que me topé con alguien que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. _-Rayos-_ pensé mientras le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa.

—Adam… — alargó imitando mi voz, ya que así lo había hecho cuando me dijo que no me quería ebrio

—Lo siento… se me escapó de las manos…— le dije con cara de cachorro abandonado

—No… ¡ese fue el problema!— me dijo serio —el problema fue que la botella no se te escapó de las manos…— alzó la voz

—Hey… hey tampoco me grites…— le dije riendo

—Y luego el idiota ese… nos culpó a mí y a Santana— me dijo algo molesto

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunté sin entender

—Nos dijo 'Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera'— me contó _–¿Se preocupó por mí?-_

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?— le pregunté

— ¿Hey que es esto?— dijo ignorando mi pregunta mientras tocaba las marcas de mi cuello. Mi bufanda se había caído sin darme cuenta

—No son nada…— le dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios

—Como que no son nada… — me dijo mirándome —Estas no son marcas cualquiera…— descubrió de que se trataba

—Es alergia…— mentí

—Tengo tres años de conocerte y nunca te había dado una alergia…— me dijo bastante seguro — ¿Estuviste con Blaine?— me dijo ahora evidentemente molesto tomándome del brazo

— ¡Claro que no Adam!— mentí nuevamente, ya que no le podía decir _-Si estuve con él… pero de tan borracho que estaba no recuerdo nada…-_

—Dime la verdad, que ahorita mismo voy y lo busco…— me conocía muy bien, no podía ponerme más nervioso o se daría cuenta.

— ¡Que no Adam!— le grité

— ¡Kurt estabas muy mal! ¡Ese idiota pudo haberse aprovechado!— me dijo tratando de controlar su enojo

— ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Ya te lo dije!— hice un movimiento para que dejara en libertad mi brazo —Tengo que irme…— le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Entré al aula de detención, todos voltearon para ver quien había entrado.

—Alguien tendrá doble castigo…— reconocí esa chillante voz, volteé hacia donde estaba Sebastian y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Tu tabla…— me pidió el profesor que nos cuidaba

—Aquí esta…— le dije cuando llegué al escritorio

—Siéntate allá…— me dijo indicando el lugar entre un sujeto desconocido para mí y Sebastian.

—Sabe… preferiría sentarme aquí… — le indiqué un lugar de los de adelante

—No recuerdo haberte preguntado donde…— me contestó sin siquiera despegar los ojos del periódico.

Sebastian soltó una estúpida y sonora carcajada. _-Tranquilo…-_ una voz en mi interior trataba de tranquilizarme. Caminé hacia el asiento, puse mi bolso en mis piernas y me cruce de brazos mirando hacia el frente.

— ¿Si?— escuché un susurro de Sebastian, lo suficientemente audible para mí — ¿mm… un bailarín?— rió —Pues no lo sé… conozco a uno, que seguro si le das algo de dinero hasta la ropa se quita…— soltó una risa burlona, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí. —Si… y tiene una amiga morena, que seguro también lo hace…— bien ahora sí me quedaba claro que se refería a mí. Y ya me había sacado de mis casillas, tomé mi bolso y la puse en la mesa, para ponerme de pie.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo directamente…— le dije parándome frente a él, provocando que todos voltearan a ver

—Yo nunca mencione tu nombre… pero si el saco te queda— se puso de pie

—No sé si te das cuenta de lo estúpido que eres…— le dije dándome la vuelta para sentarme, ya que no valía la pena partirle la cara ahorita.

— ¡Siéntense ya!— nos gritó el profesor

— ¡Pero tan siquiera no soy un prostituto como tú!— dijo en un susurro, pero por desgracia para él, lo escuché.

—Mira ya me estas hartando…— le dije poniéndome de nuevo frente a él.

— ¡Siéntense!— volvió a interrumpir el profesor...

—No te tengo miedo…— me dijo empujándome

—Nunca… pero nunca debiste de haber hecho eso—

* * *

_Narra Blaine_

— ¿Si?— respondí el teléfono de la casa

— ¿Blaine Anderson?— pregunto la mujer del otro lado de la línea

—Si…— contesté

—Hablo del colegio de Kurt Hummel… hubo un problema y necesitamos que venga— me informó seriamente

— ¿E… él está bien?— pregunté algo nervioso

—Sí… pero necesitamos que venga — finalizó la llamada

_- ¿Ahora qué?-_ pensé mientras tomaba mis llaves y chaqueta para ir al colegio, subí al auto y en un par de minutos ya lo estaba estacionando en el frente del instituto.

Entré al campus, había mucha gente, algunos entrenaban y otros simplemente platicaban, antes de entrar al edificio, me encontré al tal 'Adam' ese. Ambos nos aniquilamos con la mirada, para luego cada uno seguir a su destino _-Imbécil-_ le dije en mi mente, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara no me faltaban.

—Soy Blaine Anderson…— le informé a la secretaria

—Ah… pase el director lo está esperando— me dijo mientras me permitía pasar a la oficina, caminé detrás de ella hasta que llegamos a la puerta, dio dos golpes y abrió la puerta.

Reconocí a Kurt que estaba sentado, pero solo lo veía de espaldas.

—Pase…— me indicó el director

Entré y me senté en el sillón que estaba a un lado de Kurt volteé a verlo y traía un hematoma y sangre en su mejilla izquierda.

— ¿P…pero que pasó?— pregunté cuando lo vi, él ni siquiera volteó a verme...

* * *

_Narra Kurt_

—Kurt y Sebastian…— comenzó a hablar el director —Decidieron arreglar sus problemas vulgarmente…— le contó mientras yo solo miraba hacia el piso —El profesor que los cuidaba, me comenta que fue Sebastian el que comenzó el problema— sonreí victorioso —Pero aun así, Kurt le siguió la corriente, y creo que de eso ya habíamos hablado ¿o me equivoco?— preguntó mirándome yo solo negué con la cabeza. —Así que ambos serán suspendidos por dos semanas…. — volteé a verlo sorprendido —Y si al regresar vuelven a causar problemas ambos serán expulsados de la institución— dijo seriamente

— ¿Pero en vez de suspensión, no se le podría aplicar otro castigo? Perderá muchas clases— le dijo Blaine.

—Lo siento, pero ya he hablado muchas veces con Kurt, incluso estaba condicionado, debería expulsarlo, pero no lo estoy haciendo, así que esta es su última oportunidad…— le dijo a Blaine, para después mirarme a mí.

—Está bien…— aceptó Blaine

—Creo que el castigo no es nada, a lo que realmente debería hacer…— me dijo y asentí con la cabeza. Ambos nos pusimos de pie para salir de la oficina, pero antes de salir el director me llamó.

—Hummel… ¿estás seguro de que no quieres entrar al equipo de lucha?— solté una carcajada que se unió a la de él

—No… de nuevo gracias…— le dije entre risas

Salimos de la oficina, Blaine permanecía callado mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, hasta que se dignó a hablar.

—Es que ya no sé qué hacer…— dijo riendo nerviosamente —Te quité el auto y el dinero…— enumero con sus dedos —Y aun así sigues causando problemas…—

—Él inició…— me defendí

—Pero pudiste evitarlo… mira como te dejó…— tocó mi mejilla delicadamente

—Hubieras visto como quedó él…— le dije seriamente mientras corría mi rostro y dejara de tocarme

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la salida del edificio, y antes de llegar a la salida del campus, escuché que gritaban mi nombre, volteé y era Adam el que corría detrás de nosotros, venía con su traje de futbol americano, seguramente se había salido del entrenamiento. Me detuve, pero Blaine solo hizo una cara de fastidio al verlo y siguió caminando

—Quiero hablar contigo…— me dijo mientras trataba de recuperar todo el oxígeno perdido al correr

—Si es sobre eso… ya te dije la verdad— le dije recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas

—No… platiquemos bien…— me dijo sonriente

—Esta bien…— acepté —Solo que seguramente estoy castigado, así que ve a mi casa…— le dije

— ¿Castigado?

—Si… estoy suspendido dos semanas…— solté una carcajada

— ¿Sebastian?— preguntó obvio

—Sí…— volvió a reír —Al fin le di lo que se merecía…

—Entonces acabo el entrenamiento y voy a tu casa ¿sí?— me preguntó sonriente

—Perfecto…— me despedí y caminé hacia el auto de Blaine

—Creo que está más que claro que estas castigado ¿no?— me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino —No saldrás desde ahorita, hasta que lleguen tus padres…— me dijo pensativo —No celular… no llamadas, a menos que sea importante…— No reclamé nada, en realidad no tenía ganas de pelear ahora con él.

— ¡Pero que le pasó señor!— me dijo una de las de limpieza cuando llegamos a la casa

—No pasó nada…— le dije riendo —Solo un pequeño problema…— dejé mi bolso en la mesa.

La casa ya estaba completamente limpia, me senté a un lado de la barra de la cocina y tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos.

—Eso pasa cuando bebes en exceso…— escuche la voz de Blaine —Ten… tómatelas— me dijo mientras a un lado de mi dejaba un par de aspirinas. Las tomé y me puse de pie por un vaso de agua.

—Joven…— le dijo a Blaine una de las trabajadoras —Necesitamos estas cosas…— le entregó una lista cuyo contenido desconocía.

—Está bien… ya mismo iré a comprarlo— le dijo saliendo de la cocina, pero se detuvo —Que Kurt no tome el teléfono y que mucho menos salga…— les dijo a todas, yo solo solté una carcajada —Tu celular…— me dijo tendiendo su mano

—Ten…— le entregué todo el bolso para después ponerme de pie y subir las escaleras.

Entré a mi habitación, quité mi playera y la lancé en la cama, para luego dirigirme al baño, después de deshacerme de toda mi ropa y que el agua tuviera una buena temperatura, entré. Después de un buen rato salí. El dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo. _– ¡No volveré a tomar nunca!-_ pensé seguro. Me vestí con algo casual ya que no tenía planeado salir, ya que estaría castigado por mucho tiempo.

Estaba por recostarme cuando tocaron a mi puerta, me puse de pie y abrí.

—Señor… el Joven Adam está abajo…—

—Gracias, dile que ahorita bajo— le dije amablemente

Bajé las escaleras, y lo encontré sentado en la sala, ya se había cambiado, traía una playera blanca con unos jeans de mezclilla.

—Hey…— me dijo sonriente cuando me vió

—Hey…— le dije igualmente mientras me sentaba a un lado de él

—Así que estás castigado…— soltó una carcajada...

—Así es…— le dije seguido de un suspiro

—Mira como te dejó la mejilla…— trató de tocar el golpe

—Hey no toques…— le dije quitándome —Me arde…— reí

— ¿Y que le hiciste?— me preguntó curioso

—Pues, solo te diré que me querían para el equipo de lucha…— ambos reímos

— ¡Estás loco Kurt!— me dijo despeinando mi cabello

—Sabes que yo no soy así… pero él me sacó de mis casillas— me defendí

—Te creo… te creo…— me abrazó — ¿Y Blaine?— preguntó con cara de desagrado

—Salió a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta…— le dije mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano.

—No me agrada en lo absoluto…— me dijo sincero

—Tú a mí tampoco me agradas…— bromee

— ¿Ah no?— pregunto haciéndose el ofendido

—No…— solté una carcajada

— ¿Seguro…?— puso sus manos en mis costillas para comenzar a hacerme cosquillas

—N… no… para… para… por…por fav…por favor— apenas podía hablar ya que sentía que me ahogaba, me recosté en el sillón para tratar de liberarme.

Las cosquillas cesaron, cuando note que me miraba con detenimiento el cuello

—Confía en mi… y dime… eso no es alergia— me dijo mirándome fijamente ahora a los ojos, me puse de pie

—Creí que no íbamos a hablar de esto…— le dije molesto

— ¡Es que por que no me dices!— me dijo desesperado — ¡Antes de irme no los tenías!—

—Es que nada… ¡entiéndeme! Es alergia, algo me picó, que se yo…— le dije acelerado

— ¡Dímelo Kurt! ¿Se aprovechó de ti?— me preguntó mirándome fijamente

— ¿Quién se aprovechó de ti?— eso no lo pronunció Adam y mucho menos yo, volteé hacia el umbral y vi que era Blaine el que entraba a la sala cargado con bolsas.

—Tú idiota…— dijo mientas se acercaba amenazantemente hacia Blaine, traté de pararlo, tomándolo de la camisa, pero fue inútil, se paró frente de él y lo empujó.

—Mira…— soltó una sarcástica y furiosa carcajada —No se dé que rayos estás hablando…— puso las bolsas en el piso —Pero será mejor que te largues ahora…— le dijo amenazantemente

—Bueno…— reí nerviosamente mientras me ponía entre los dos, de frente a Adam —Creo que será mejor que te vayas— le dije casi rogando, puse mis manos en su pecho, para hacerlo hacia atrás

—No… yo no me voy hasta partirle la cara a este…— ni siquiera me miraba, solo lo miraba a él con una fría mirada, y estaba cien por ciento seguro que la mirada de Blaine era igual o más despectiva.

—Genial… no sabes las ganas que tengo de dejarte en el piso— sus voces llenas de rabia me hacían estremecer.

—Ya basta… déjense de tonterías… Adam vete por favor…— le insistí, pero lejos de hacerme caso, me tomó de la cintura, para levantarme en el aire y hacerme a un lado.

— ¡Adam!— grité cuando vi como le tiraba un golpe a Blaine, este pasó el dorso de su mano por debajo de su labio inferior, para limpiar la gota de sangre que había brotado. — ¡Basta!— volví a gritar solo que ahora Blaine le devolvió el golpe.

Todo pasaba tan rápido y a pesar de mis seguidos intentos de separarlos, si no era Adam, era Blaine el que me hacía a un lado.

— ¡Adam! ¡Uno más y no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida!— le grité haciendo que volteara a verme, su ceja y labio sangraban al igual que Blaine.

—No puedo dejar que este tipo se aproveche…— me dijo molesto

— ¡Pero entiéndeme no me hizo nada!— me puse nuevamente en medio. —Por favor vete…— le volví a pedir. Tomó el cuello de su camisa y limpió sus labios.

—Sabes que te quiero…— me dijo resignado, se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla.

Miro fulminantemente a Blaine una vez más y salió de la casa, escuché el golpe de la puerta e inmediatamente lleve mis manos hacia mi rosto para ocultarlo. Me sentía terrible.

—Por eso quería hablar contigo… para evitar que le dijeras a medio mundo que abusé de ti…— me dijo furioso mientras tomaba las bolsas del piso que ahora estaban esparcidas por toda la sala.

—Yo no le dije absolutamente nada a nadie…— le dije caminando detrás de él

—Si claro… ¿entonces por qué este imbécil se me echó enzima?— me gritó

— ¡Tal vez porque vio las marcas que estúpidamente dejaste en mi cuello!— le grité igualmente, no iba a permitir que me él me gritara sin razón.

—Discúlpame… pero tú dejaste las mismas marcas o incluso peor en mi cuello y no estoy quejándome con la primera persona a la que vea— dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina

— ¡Ja! Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa…— le dije sarcásticamente

—Sí… ¡tienes la culpa por haber hecho una fiesta, beber hasta perder el conocimiento y no dejarme ir!— se acercó mientras enumeraba fríamente lo que decía

— ¿No dejarte ir?— pregunté riendo — ¿Acaso te apunté con la pistola? ¿Te amarré? O ¿Te amenacé para que te quedaras?— ahora yo enumeré con mis dedos

—Pues uno solo recuerda lo que le conviene…

— ¿Lo que le conviene?— volví a reír —No lo creo… porque nada de lo que sucedió me conviene y aun así recuerdo algunas cosas— dije seco

— ¿No te conviene?— ahora fue él quien soltó una carcajada —'¡Shh Blaine! ¡Si podemos!'— dijo tratando de fingir mi voz.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— le dije ahora más que molesto

— ¡Si, un idiota al cual casi violas!

— ¡Ya quisieras!— le dije soltando una sonora carcajada —Sabes que… por qué no te vas… ¡tomate el día! ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia o algo así?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estas celoso?— se acercó a mi lentamente

—No tienes tanta suerte…

—No necesito suerte…— seguía acercándose —Se que te gusto…— esta vez yo no retrocedí, no le demostraría debilidad

—Si me gustaras ya te tendría aquí…— levanté mi mano mostrándole la palma de mi mano

— ¿Cómo? ¿Así como yo te tengo a ti?— levantó una de sus cejas mientras sonreía victoriosamente de lado.

—Bien sabes que no es cierto…— le dije riendo, me di media vuelta y caminé hacia las escaleras

— ¡Hey no hemos terminado!— decía mientras caminaba detrás de mí

—Sabes no estoy de humor…— le dije con fastidio

—Es algo que a mí no me interesa…— me dijo —Sabes que el castigo que te estoy dando no es nada a lo que realmente te mereces…— me dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí, evitando que siguiera caminando

—Ay Blaine… ya no hay nada que me puedas quitar… ¡no tengo auto, dinero, celular y ni siquiera escuela!— le dije sacándole la vuelta

—Tampoco televisión…— me dijo siguiéndome

—Está bien…— tomé la perilla de la puerta

—Y de aquí a que me valla, no quiero a ese idiota aquí…— se refería a Adam

— ¿Qué?— le dije mientras volteaba a verlo

—Como escuchaste…

—Ni siquiera mis padres me prohíben verlo cuando me castigan— le dije molesto, Adam para mí era como un hermano y después de lo sucedido necesitaba hablar con él.

—Pero ahora yo estoy a cargo y él no me agrada…— dijo despectivamente

—Alguien esta celoso… Blaine tiene celos… celos— comencé a cantar con una tonta tonada, el solo reía fastidiado

—Si claro…— dijo sarcástico

—…Tiene celos… y se molesta porque tiene celos…— no podía parar de reír por mi improvisada canción

—Basta…— me dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras nuevamente

—…Muy molesto, alguien me quiere pero no puede, porque tiene celos, celos, celos— seguía cantando y riendo

— ¡Ya!— me gritó desesperado mientras que fugazmente me acorralaba contra la pared —Alguien está asustado…— comenzó a cantar, mientras seguía acercando su anatomía a la mía.

—No tanto como los celos que sientes…— seguía cantando mientras que el ponía sus brazos a mis costados, apoyándolos contra la pared.

— ¿Celos?— preguntó levantando una de sus cejas

—Si… acéptalo te deshaces por dentro…— solté una burlona carcajada

—Te equivocas…— su respiración se mezclaba con la mía —Yo tengo una hermosa novia, cero problemática— podía sentir como su aliento acariciaba mis labios.

Subí mis manos por su cuello, delicadamente para formar un abrazo, su mirada iba de mis ojos a mis labios. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, mas yo mantenía una tranquilidad increíble. Ladee mi cabeza para acoplar nuestros labios. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que mis labios aprisionaran los suyos.

—Entonces por qué no te vas con ella…— susurré en sus labios para después ágilmente escaparme.

Me encerré en mi habitación, no sin antes ponerle candado a la puerta. Me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo.

—Ahh ya me aburrí— dije después de unos minutos. Eran las dos de la tarde, no tenía música, ni televisión y no podía hablar por teléfono.

Me puse de pie y salí hacia la sala, tomé el control de la televisión y la encendí, para después acostarme en un sillón. Cambiaba rápidamente los canales hasta que por fin encontré una película que logró captar mi atención.

—Kurt abre la puerta…— me indico Blaine desde la cocina cuando se escuchó el timbre

—Yo no espero a nadie—

— ¡Hey que haces viendo la televisión! ¡Estas cas ti ga do!— me reclamó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y seguido escuché un —Hola—

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó Blaine sorprendido

— ¿Que no te alegra ver a tu novia?— le contestó la dueña del 'hola' ósea… Quinn

—Sí… pero te dije que aquí no— lograba escuchar toda la conversación

— ¿Hey que te pasó en el labio?— le preguntó

—No es nada…— le dijo cortante

—Es que no se… pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo o a mi casa—dijo con su aguda y molesta voz — ¡Anda! Deja al estúpido ese… — estaba por ponerme de pie pero me tranquilicé _– ¡No Kurt! ¡Dos peleas en un día, no! –_ además si lo hacía, Blaine no se iría y arruinaría mi plan.

Seguí como si no hubiera escuchado nada y miraba con atención la película.

—Kurt voy a salir, ¡pórtate bien!— me dijo parado en el umbral mientras se ponía su chaqueta. No le respondí, solo esperé a que saliera de la casa para correr escaleras arriba y cambiarme de ropa. Tomé mi bolso, pero no tenía sentido llevarlo, no traía absolutamente nada, así que lo dejé.

Sin hacer ruido salí de la casa, tenía que hablar con Adam.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, solo haría unos cuantos minutos de camino, y para regresar le diría que me trajera o le quitaría dinero para un taxi. Tenía suficiente tiempo, seguramente Blaine llegaría hasta tarde y más si no llevaba su auto.

— ¡Kurt pero mira que guapo estas!— me dijo la madre de Adam cuando me vio, sonreí sonrojado y saludé —Buscas a Adam ¿cierto?— me preguntó sonriente — ¡Pero pasa!— me dijo amablemente

Después de unos minutos vi que Adam venía bajando las escaleras, me miró extrañado

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— me preguntó

—Blaine salió y vine…— reí —Es que quería hablar contigo…— le sonreí lo mejor que pude

—Siéntate…— me dijo después de soltar una risa...

—Mira… con Blaine no pasó nada… yo sé que estaba algo pasado esa noche pero créeme nada sucedió— le expliqué, no era del todo cierto, pero si la gran mayoría.

—Es que no me da confianza ese tipo…— me dijo con cara de desagrado

—Pero a mis padres sí…— le dije —Yo no lo escogí si no ellos, así que por algo debe de ser…— le sonreí

—Entonces discúlpame…— me dijo apenado —…Discúlpame por golpear a tu novio…— soltó una sonora carcajada

— ¡Cállate! ¡No es mi novio!— reí junto con él

—Pero sé que te gusta… y eso sí lo puedo jurar— levantó sus cejas rápidamente

—Es hetero…Tiene novia ¿escuchas? una c-h-i-c-a — le dije mirando hacia el piso —Y es un idiota…— ambos reímos

—¿Hetero? Sí claro… —rió por lo bajo —No llores…— me dijo con voz tierna

— ¡No estoy llorando!— seguíamos riendo

—Vamos te invito un helado…— me dijo poniéndose de pie

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, me divertía mucho estar con él. Seguíamos ahogados de risas hasta que miré su reloj.

— ¡Adam!— dije alarmado — ¡Son las siete de la noche!—

—No puede ser…— abrió sus ojos como platos — ¡Ya deberías de estar dormido niño!—

—Cállate y llévame a casa…— le dije riendo

Subimos a su auto y en unos minutos ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, me despedí y bajé del auto. El auto de Blaine ahí seguía, pero no me alarmé porque se había ido en el auto de la bruja de Quinn...

—Ho…hola…— dije riendo nerviosamente sin avanzar un paso, me miraba sumamente molesto, bajé mi mirada hacia el piso y comencé a jugar tímidamente con mis dedos, permanecía en silencio, aproveché cuando tapó su rostro con frustración y corrí, pero fue totalmente inútil, me atrapo y me regresó a donde estaba desde un inicio

— ¿No te quedó claro lo que te dije?— me pregunto fríamente —…No televisión, no teléfono, no salidas y no _él_…— dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras

—Ya te dije Blaine… — le dije mientras me armaba de valor y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, solo que él nuevamente me impedía el paso —…Él es como de la familia, así que lo veré cuando yo quiera— esto último se lo dije a unos centímetros de distancia, ahora yo también molesto.

— ¡Y yo ya te dije que el que está a cargo soy YO!— me dijo subiendo el tono

— ¡Pero por qué no puedo hablar con él!— yo también subí el tono de mi voz

— ¡Porque simplemente no quiero!

—Dame una buena razón y tal vez lo piense…— le dije mientras volvía a caminar, pero me tomó por el brazo

— ¡Que quieres que te diga!— me gritó — ¡Que me pone mal! ¡Que me molesta verlo tan cerca de ti! ¡Que no me gusta la forma en la que te mira ni como te abraza! ¡Eso quieres que te diga! — decía desesperado, yo solo abrí mis ojos a tope.

— ¿C… como?— tartamudee nervioso

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Los celos me carcomen por dentro! — Comenzó a acercarse y automáticamente comencé a retroceder

—P…pero tu… tienes novia…— volví a tartamudear

—Terminé con ella…— se acercó más a mí

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo seguir engañándome… S-soy… soy gay ¡Tuviste que aparecer tú para darme cuenta de que he estado toda mi vida viviendo una mentira!— posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello, para después acoplar nuestros labios, sus suaves labios succionaban los míos, no pude evitarlo y seguí el beso, su miembro bucal entró en mí, para buscar al mío y envolverse en una increíble guerra.

Subí mis manos a su nuca, donde comencé a jugar con su cabello, su mano que reposaba sobre mi cuello ahora se encontraba en mi cintura, formando un abrazo. Mis pulmones aclamaban por oxígeno y al parecer los de él también ya que se separó de mis labios, para recargarlos de aire vital. Se volvió a acercar a mis labios, pero esta vez corrí mi rostro. Sus ojos color avellana se posaron sobre los míos, buscando una respuesta de mi accionar. Aunque la verdad ni siquiera yo tenía una respuesta concreta.

—Blaine… yo… Blaine yo no te entiendo…— le dije mirando hacia el piso —Primero me besas y me entero de que tienes novia, después me besas teniendo novia, ahora me dices que e-eres gay y... yo… yo no te comprendo.— tomé sus manos que aún se encontraban en mi cintura y suavemente las puse en sus costados.

Subí las escaleras hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Después de cambiarme me dejé caer sobre el acolchado. No sabía ni que pensar, tal vez me había dicho la verdad, tal vez él solo _creía_ ser heterosexual, pero no lo era, quizás era gay, quizás yo le gustaba… pero si no lo era. Si solo estaba jugando conmigo, o si se estaba vengando por lo que yo lo había hecho pasar.

Y además por qué estaría conmigo, si puede tener a su novia o incluso a un n-novio de veinte o veintidós años, yo sólo soy un chico de diecisiete, que además es ilegal si llega a pasar algo.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_—Hey… que dijimos de las peleas…— susurro sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardíaco al igual que mi respiración, se separó un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasaba entre nosotros.  
_

_Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada color avellana me hipnotizó por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.  
_

_Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios…_

* * *

Seguía pensando en las cosas que habían pasado con él, y llegué a la clara conclusión de que tal vez sí me gustaba y por esa misma razón era importante no dar mi brazo a torcer sin saber si realmente siente algo por mí. De un momento a otro caí en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté ya que los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas iban directo a mi rostro. Froté mis ojos antes de abrirlos para evitar ser cegado momentáneamente, miré el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, _-¡Se me hizo tarde!-_ pensé asustado, pero después recordé que por dos largas semanas no asistiría a clases.

Me senté sobre la cama y estiré mis brazos, haciendo sonar algunos de mis huesos, ya que estaba completamente despierto me puse de pie y caminé hacia el baño.

Abrí la llave para que se llenara la tina, pero antes deje caer jabón líquido especial, para que formara espuma. Cuando la tina estaba llena de agua y burbujas entré...

Si una ducha me tranquilizaba, un baño lo hacía doblemente.

Después de aclarar mi mente, más bien de tratar de aclarar mi mente, salí y me vestí.

Respiré profundamente antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, solo salía porque mi estómago pedía a gritos que lo alimentara. – _¿Y si está abajo?_- una voz en mi interior preguntó. _—Hablaré con él y le diré lo que pienso—_ le contesté casi susurrando.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta, apenas salí y vi que venía saliendo de su habitación.

—Blaine…— dije justo cuando paso por enfrente de mí, pero siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear a verme...

* * *

**Blaine tiene celos celos celos y se molesta porque tiene celos (8) jajajaj**

**Alguien tiene que decirle a Blai****ne que Adam es hetero! Pero lo haremos sufrir un poco más :D**

**Más adelante se explica porque Blaine _creía_ ser heterosexual, aunque en el fondo siempre supo que no lo era.**

**Gracias por leer! Por favor díganme que opinan y así puedo seguir subiendo la historia.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

***Rosie**


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: Glee y esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la adaptación.**

**:)**

**Youknowmycoffeeorder: "Quiero la canción de "Blaine tiene celos" en mi celular xD" yo también jajajajaj!**

**GoodLuckBlackCat: Amé tu review (y)**

**IrmaDCazula: Genial! Me alegra que te guste :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que les guste este capítulo, disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Abrí mis ojos como platos. O padecía sordera o me ignoró por completo. No había nada que pensar la segunda opción era más que obvia. Aún sorprendido por su bipolaridad, caminé hacia donde había caminado él, que seguramente era hacia la cocina.

Entré a la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba, se encontraba bajando un vaso de la alacena. Me paré a un lado de la barra. Ya que tenía el vaso de cristal entre sus manos, se dio la media vuelta y me miró, pero sin hacer un solo gesto quitó su mirada para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar una jarra llena con jugo de naranja. Puso el vaso en la barra para comenzar a verter el líquido en el. Yo me limitaba a verlo con detenimiento.

—Blaine… ¿podemos hablar?— le pregunté cuando terminó de servir el jugo pero este volvió a ignorarme olímpicamente, tomando la jarra para volver a guardarla en el refrigerador.

Tomó el vaso ahora lleno y mientras bebía, caminaba para salir de la cocina.

_-¡Pero es que quien demonios lo entiende!-_ grité en mi interior, reteniendo las intensas ganas de gritárselo en la cara. Primero me besa, tiene novia, me besa teniendo novia, me besa después de terminar con su novia, me dice que es gay, me dice que le gusto y ahora parece que no existo, simplemente era inútil tratar de comprenderlo.

Me senté en una de las sillas y recargué mis brazos en la mesa, para después ocultar mi rostro. Después de darle a mi estomago lo que necesitaba, salí de la cocina, estas dos semanas sí que se pasarían lentamente, sin colegio, castigado y Blaine no me habla.

Decidí leer un libro, no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero ya que no hay nada más que hacer, ya que estaba frío como para entrar a la piscina, así que fui al despacho de mi padre y del gran estante, tomé el libro que más llamó mi atención.

El tiempo pasaba lento, Blaine llevaba una semana completa sin hablarme, por más de que trataba hacerlo enojar o reír, o cualquier cosa para que me hablara era inútil.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Tomé el teléfono, ya que seguramente me regañaría o me diría que lo dejara ahí, marque el número de la casa de Santana, ya tenía más de una semana de no hablar con ella.  
— ¡Santana!— dije alegre cuando contestó mi amiga  
— ¡Kurt!— contestó igual  
—Tenemos tanto que platicar…  
—Lo sé…— rió — ¿Y cómo va tu castigo?— voltee y vi que Blaine se acercaba  
—Me aburro como no tienes idea…— le dije riendo —Hey que haces…— le reclamé a Blaine cuando tomó el teléfono — ¡No!— desconectó los cables y se llevó el teléfono dejándome solo con la bocina, la cual obviamente no tenía línea. —Ahh— bufé furioso…

* * *

_-Sabes que Kurt ya no le voy a insistir… si no me quiere hablar que no lo haga, en realidad no me interesa-_ me hablé a mí mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Llegué al último escalón y me encontré con él. Como ya era de costumbre, me miró con su engreída, prepotente y despectiva mirada.  
Estaba por seguir caminando, pero por mi orgullo, que algunos días atrás había doblado para tratar de que me hablara, decidí enfrentarlo.

—Sabes que Blaine…— le dije ya bastante fastidiado —Si me hablas o no es algo que me viene y me va…— lo apunté con mi dedo índice amenazantemente —Pero tus caras me tienen hasta acá— dije señalando mi cuello mientras mi tono aumentaba —Así que tú, tus caras y tu obvia inmadurez pueden irse mucho a la...

—Inmadurez…— me interrumpió y soltó una carcajada _-¿Qué? ¿Me habló?- _pregunté en mi interior sorprendido

—Sí…— le conteste aun alterado —Ignorarme, hacerme caras… eres un idiota…

—Discúlpame señor 'Soyelmassencibledelmundo'— me dijo con una mezcla de burla y enojo — ¿Que quieres? ¿Qué te siga hablando como si nada?— subía su tono —Te dije lo que sentía, lo que realmente soy y lo que había hecho por ti… ¿Y tú qué haces?— ya era bastante notable su enojo —… ¡Te fuiste! Y me dejaste como estúpido ahí parado— señaló justamente donde estábamos esa ocasión...

— ¡Ja!— dije sarcásticamente — ¿Y qué esperabas?— le pregunte obvio —'Ay si Blaine, siempre lo supe, que bueno que la dejaste ¿Vamos a mi habitación?'— Le dije haciendo otro tono de voz —Discúlpame pero yo no soy igual de fácil como todo lo demás que estás acostumbrado…

— ¡Eso no era lo que quería que me contestaras! ¡Pudiste decirme No!— reclamó —Pero igual que la otra vez, ¡te fuiste!— ahora se refriera a lo que había sucedido en la cocina.

— ¡Pensaba que eras hetero! ¡Tenías novia!— le grité —Creo que no pude haber hecho nada mejor que irme…—

—Ni siquiera sabes…— se acercó a mí —Y… yo, yo nunca m-me he sentido atraído hacía ella, ni menos hacía una chica— ambos nos mirábamos

— ¿Entonces esa tipa?— le pregunte levantando una de mis cejas

—Yo salía con ella hace tiempo, tres meses antes que viniera aquí porque… porque bueno… mi p-papá, él… yo, yo no quiero que él…— lo miraba sin entender —el n-nunca me… me… aceptaría. Tú no querías nada conmigo, era mejor que estuviera con Quinn y no ilusionarme contigo… y así m-mi padre no se da-daría cuenta de que yo…—Blaine estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Balbuceaba y no podía comprender lo que estaba diciendo

—Yo…— traté de contestarle pero me había dejado sin palabras, me di cuenta de que hablar sobre esto lo lastimaba, y cada vez que me iba él pensaba que lo había rechazado.

—No digas nada... si quieres te puedes ir corriendo…— dijo antes de darse media vuelta

—Para que irme corriendo si tu lo estás haciendo…— le dije firmemente sin moverme del lugar en donde estaba

— ¿Yo?— soltó una carcajada se dio nuevamente media vuelta, para quedar frente a mí solo que ahora a unos metros de distancia —No lo creo… traté de explicarte— remarcó la última palabra —Las cosas antes de irme… cosa que tu nunca— volvió a remarcar —Pudiste hacer…

— ¡Pero lo intenté… y tu decidiste ignorarme toda la semana!— volteé hacia la cocina y pude ver que todas las de limpieza, cocina e incluyendo al jardinero miraban la escena. Blaine volteó y los fulminó con la mirada, inmediatamente todos volvieron a realizar sus tareas. —Es más… tienes razón hagamos de cuenta de que no 'aclaré' nada y olvida todo…— le dije ya desesperado, me di media vuelta y comencé a subir los escalones.

—Lo ves…— me gritó subiendo detrás de mí —…Esa es tu 'maravillosa' forma de resolver problemas— yo seguía subiendo sin voltear atrás —Solo te interesas por ti mismo

— ¿Y tu?— le dije ya que él era el menos indicado para decirme esas cosas mientras volvía a retomar mi camino

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles para mí!— se quedó parado donde mismo —Ves… ni siquiera me escuchas…— reprochó —No sé cómo me pude fijar en un egocéntrico, engreído e idiota como tu…

—Te faltó inmaduro y malcriado…— le dije antes de entrar a mi habitación y cerrar de un fuerte golpe la puerta.

Golpee un mueble con frustración para luego tirarme encima de la cama.

Ya que estuve más tranquilo me recosté mirando hacia el techo, era inútil que Blaine y yo pudiéramos mantener una plática sin gritarnos u ofendernos, y aún más ridículo era pensar que él y yo podríamos tener una relación sentimental. Nuestros caracteres son tan parecidos que chocamos horrible. Suspiré y traté de entender lo poco que me dijo de su padre. Quizás yo sí estaba siendo inmaduro.

* * *

— ¿Qué?— me preguntó Santana impresionada

—Si…— le conteste sin ánimos —Llevamos una semana sin hablarnos…— le conté —Bueno él no me habla desde hace dos semanas, solo un día discutimos y desde entonces parece que ni siquiera nos conocemos

— ¿Y porque discutieron?— me preguntó

—Por una estupidez…— le dije sin interés, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema

— ¡Cuéntame!— me dijo ansiosa yo solo reí

—Me dijo que le gustaba…— le dije rápidamente

— ¿Qué?— pregunto sorprendida y emocionada — ¿Y su novia? ¡Acaso este chico cambia de sexualidad todos los días! ¿Y por qué pelearon?…

— Me dijo que había terminado con su novia… que es… gay, me besó y yo no supe qué hacer ni que decir, y nuevamente huí…— le conté mientras jugaba con mis dedos

— ¡Es que tú estás loco! ¿Sabes?— me dijo casi gritando, ignorando que estábamos en plena clase de biología. Ya habían pasado las dos semanas de suspensión.

—Shh…— le dije riendo para evitar que nos regañara el profesor

— ¡Es que Kurt ese hombre es igual o incluso más orgulloso que tú!… ¿tienes una idea de lo que le debió haber costado decirte eso?— susurró mientras se ocultaba para que no se dieran cuenta de que hablábamos.

—También me habló algo sobre su padre… y y-o no entiendo pero…— pensé pero ninguna excusa llegó a mi mente, claramente no la había. Yo había exagerado. Había actuado como un inmaduro cuando debí haber tratado de entender la situación antes de sacar conclusiones. Suspiré —Tienes razón…— le dije apenado, pero agradecido, Santana siempre me hacía pensar antes de actuar, pero en esos días no estaba conmigo para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Y qué harás?— me preguntó aunque claramente conocía la respuesta

—Puede ser que considere pedirle dis…disculpas— Santana automáticamente sonrió…

Las clases como de costumbre pasaban más que rápido, solo que ahora iba algo atrasado debido a las dos semanas en las que no asistí a clases.

—Santana tienes que prestarme todos los apuntes…— le dije en tono de súplica ya cuando llegamos a su casa, ya que Blaine no me había devuelto mi auto habíamos ido caminando

—Sí…— me dijo abriendo su bolsa para sacar unas libretas

—Gracias…— le dije feliz —Te las regresaré mañana

Nos despedimos para después yo seguir el camino hacia mi casa, _-Hablare con él-_ pensé seguro, bueno no del todo, ya que la última vez que dije que hablaría con el… terminó en pelea.

Llegué a mi casa, saqué las llaves de mi bolso para poder entrar, recorrí el living hasta llegar a la sala buscando a Blaine, pero no estaba.

Llegué a las escaleras y lo encontré, venia bajando, llego al último escalón y me miró.

—Quiero hablar contigo…— dijimos al unisonó

—Está bien dime…— me dijo Blaine serio

—No… tu primero— le contesté

—Ya tu dime…— insistió

—No… tu primero, luego dices que soy egocéntrico…— _- ¡RAYOS!-_ pensé molesto, vengo con la intención de arreglar las cosas y a la primera que abro la boca es para atacar.

—Es que lo eres…— me dijo despectivamente

—Ay… sabes que, olvídalo— le dije molesto

—No será difícil…— dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia la sala y yo comenzaba a subir las escaleras _– ¡Eres una idiota Kurt!-_ me reclamé a mí mismo _– ¡Vas a regresar y arreglaras las cosas!-_ una voz en mi interior me llamó la atención. Tenía toda la razón, no podíamos seguir así. Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia donde él estaba.

—Blaine lo… lo siento— dije mirando hacia el piso, pero pude notar como volteaba a verme —Siento haber actuado de esa manera y no haberte explicado las cosas— seguía hablando y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad con la que decía las cosas —Normalmente suelo actuar antes de pensar, sé que está mal, pero así soy yo— seguía mirando al piso al mismo tiempo que jugaba con mis dedos —No creo ser egocéntrico y mucho menos engreído, eso es muy diferente al orgullo, el cual decidí tirar a la basura por un momento… eres la primer persona a la que le pido disculpas…— respiré profundamente ya que mis pulmones se habían vaciado debido a mi rapidez para hablar —Así que lo siento y ya es todo…— levanté mi mirada y me encontré con un Blaine totalmente anonadado.

Hice un intento de sonrisa y me di media vuelta para dirigirme hacia las escaleras.

—Hey…— escuché que me llamó y dejé de caminar para darme la media vuelta y ver para que me llamaba. Me miraba igual de sorprendido, después de unos segundos camino hacia mí, por alguna razón me sentí intimidado y bajé mi mirada, pero este me tomó de la barbilla y levantó mi rostro, con cuidado lo giro hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, semejando que buscaba algo

—Tú no eres Kurt…— dijo serio tratando de no reírse

—Anda búrlate…— le dije ofendido mientras volvía a retomar mi camino hacia mi habitación

—Hey no me estoy burlando…— me dijo tiernamente cuando volvió a llegar a mi lado —Gracias por las disculpas…— me dijo sonriente tomándome del brazo —Yo también debí de haberte explicado antes de intentar algo…— le sonreí

—Entonces…— alargué divertido — ¿Amigos? — le dije tendiendo mi mano hacia el

— ¿Amigos?— pregunto… ¿inconforme? — ¿Doblas tu orgullo y me pides disculpas… solo para que seamos…'Amigos'?— me miraba sin entender

—Pues… si— contesté fingiendo nervios, ya que claramente entendía a lo que se refería, o más bien logré entender lo que esperaba.

—Ah…— dijo desilusionado —Entonces… amigos…— dijo tratando de sonar alegre mientras tomaba mi mano. Le sonreí nuevamente, estaba por soltar mi mano, pero yo al contrario, tome la suya con más fuerza y lo atraje hacia mí. Ahora yo tenía la iniciativa.

Me miró divertido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, pasé su mano por mi cintura para después dejarla en mi espalda formando un abrazo, subí mis manos a sus mejillas y así capturar sus carnosos labios en un apasionado beso. Inmediatamente me siguió.

Mordía mis labios con delicadeza para después acariciar con la punta de su lengua mis labios. Me torturaba. Necesitaba probar su lengua pero él no me compartía, solo me la presumía pasándola por mis labios entre besos. Ya desesperado pasé mis brazos por su cuello, dejándolos reposar en su nuca. Comencé a besarlo con más intensidad y así lograr que Blaine imitara mi actuar. Me autorizó el acceso a su cavidad donde su lengua y la mía desataron una pelea en la cual ninguna pensaba darse por vencida. Jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, mientras que el acariciaba mi cintura por encima de mi camisa. El continuó rozando sus labios con los míos, era lo mejor que existía, era tan deleitante que podía pasar el día completo haciéndolo. Pero mi deseo fue interrumpido por una falsa tos.

—Siento interrumpirlos…— dijo apenada una de las de mantenimiento, provocando que Blaine y yo nos separáramos bruscamente —…Pero es que su padre está en la línea…— dijo tratando de no reírse...

—He… sí gra… gracias… contestaré en mi habitación— dije apenado tapando mis labios que seguramente habían adoptado un intenso color rojo, tal y como los de Blaine.

—S…si… y yo iré a… abajo— dijo Blaine igualmente de apenado mientras comenzábamos a caminar contrariamente.

Entré a mi habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de un profundo suspiro, levanté la bocina del teléfono

— ¡Papa!— contesté emocionado

— ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Cuándo regresan?— no me había dado cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba, por estar peleando con Blaine.

—Muy bien… mucho trabajo… y aun no lo sabemos…— contestó en orden cada una de mis preguntas — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llevas con Blaine?— me preguntó seriamente

—No lo soporto… solo quiero que regresen lo más pronto posible para que se valla…—

—Entonces seguro todo está todo bajo control…— dijo alegre mi padre

—No… no me deja hacer nada divertido— le dije haciendo una voz de niño pequeño

—Sabía que él era una buena elección…— dijo seguro —Bueno hijo… le diré a tu madre cuando llegue que te llame…—

—Está bien…— le dije feliz —Los amo— fue lo último que dije antes de colgar, me di la vuelta para ir hacia afuera de mi habitación y buscar a Blaine, pero al parecer él se me había adelantado ya que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—''No lo soporto''— levantó una de sus cejas —''Regresen lo más pronto para que se valla''— soltó una fría carcajada —…No cambias más— dijo molesto y se dio la vuelta para irse por el pasillo. Había escuchado la llamada. Todo lo que yo había dicho, bueno mentido. En cuanto reaccioné, salí corriendo de mi habitación.

— ¿Blaine?— dije mientras daba dos ligeros golpes sobre la puerta de su habitación —Blaine… ábreme— le dije ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. —Déjame explicarte…—

— ¡Ja!— soltó una sarcástica carcajada — ¿Que me vas a explicar?— abrió la puerta — ¿Que finges que te gusto para que te devuelva el auto? O ¿Para hacer otra fiesta?— me miraba despectivamente

—No…— le dije serio, no me gustaba para nada como me hablaba, estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta y tirar a la basura nuestros cinco minutos de reconciliación. Respiré profundo y pensé antes lo que estaba por decir y no arruinarlo como las otras veces. — Cuando te tranquilices y si es que se te llega a dar la gana de escucharme… hablamos— sonreí forzadamente y me di la vuelta. _- ¿Ese fui yo?- _pregunté extrañado en mi interior. Esperaba que me reclamara por irme, pero al contrario solo escuché como cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

Resignado entré a mi habitación, donde pase todo el día. Ya que claramente a Blaine no le dieron las mínimas ganas de escucharme.

Me puse un pantalón corto y una camiseta, para después acomodarme debajo de las sabanas y en cuestión de segundos caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Me desperté por el constante cosquilleo que sentía en mi mejilla, que poco a poco se desviaban a mis labios, delineando delicadamente el margen de estos. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con Blaine. Quien era el responsable del cosquilleo que me provocaban sus suaves caricias que hacía con el torso de sus dedos. Al verme despierto me sonrió y ceso las caricias.

— ¿Te había dicho antes que eres hermoso?— me dijo mirándome fijamente

—Engreído, idiota, malcriado, inmaduro, egocéntrico…— enumeré con los dedos —No… creo que no me lo habías dicho— le dije haciéndolo reír, mientras miraba hacia el piso apenado

—Entonces supongo que solo lo pensé…— seguía mirando hacia abajo

—Blaine…— le llamé haciendo que subiera su mirada —Si le dije eso a mi padre es porque lo conozco…— le expliqué —Si le digo que nos llevamos bien, inmediatamente contratará a otro…— sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura

— ¿Entonces no quieres que me vaya?— levantó su ceja izquierda mientras se comenzaba a acercar

—No…— le dije mientras me hacía a un lado y movía las sabanas para que entrara junto conmigo, rió por mí accionar. Se acomodó a un lado de mí y me abrazó por la cintura para después apegarme a su cuerpo, me abracé a su torso y acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro, para poder ocultar mi rostro en su cuello y poder aspirar su delicioso y varonil aroma.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Por favor díganme que opinan y así puedo seguir subiendo la historia.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

***Rosie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por sus reviews! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Glee y esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la adaptación.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, me divertía mucho con él, llevábamos una semana de que nos hicimos 'amigos'.

Blaine se había quedado completamente dormido, y yo simplemente no lograba dormirme, me puse de pie y bajé por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

Ya con mi vaso en la mano subí de nuevo a mi habitación, caminé por el lado donde estaba Blaine para dejar el vaso en la mesa de noche. Me senté con cuidado a un lado para admirarlo, irradiaba tranquilidad verlo así. Volví a tomar el vaso y por accidente cayeron mis lápices y marcadores de la mesa. Me agaché para levantarlos, mire una vez más a Blaine que dormía plácidamente y después dirige mi mirada a los marcadores que traía en mis manos. Guardé todos excepto el negro. Lo destapé y dibuje en el rostro de Blaine un gracioso bigote, un poco de barba, unos lentes y una pequeña estrella en su mejilla derecha.

* * *

— ¡Blaine! ¡Bájame!— le grité desesperado

—No lo creo…— dijo riendo mientras caminaba conmigo en brazos hacia el jardín

— ¡Blaine! — Alargué pataleando cuando vi que se dirigía a la piscina y se paraba en el borde —Solo fue una broma…— solté una carcajada —Además creo que te ves sexy con bigote, barba y lentes…— volví a reír

—Y a mí me pareces sexy mojado…— me dijo mientras mecía sus brazos como para lanzarme a la alberca pero no lo hacía.

— Es que no podía dormir…— le dije mirándolo tiernamente

—Ni creas que esa cara me convence…— me dijo aunque yo estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo convencería

— ¿Ni esto?— le dije sensualmente antes de atrapar sus labios, me siguió el beso, era un beso tranquilo que poco a poco se volvía salvaje, pero antes de que se transformara por completo me separé de sus labios no sin antes dar una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior. Terminó de saborear el beso pasando su lengua por sus labios, primero el inferior y luego el superior.

—Está bien… me convenciste…— me dijo bajándome, sin soltarme toqué el piso con las puntas de mis pies y así me quedé para poder alcanzar nuevamente los labios de Blaine y dar un corto beso sobre ellos.

—Vamos adentro…— me dijo sonriente mientras me tomaba de la mano, estaba por caminar y olvidé que estaba parado sobre el borde de la piscina, y de un memento a otro estaba dentro de la piscina

—¡BLAINE!— le grité tratando de sonar molesto pero no lo logré, una fuerte carcajada se escapó de mis labios

— ¡Yo no hice nada!— dijo riendo —Tu caíste solo…

—Hay pero que lindo…— ¿Amigo… novio? —…Que eres Blaine— le dije sarcásticamente —Ayúdame…— le dije mientras estiraba mis brazos para que me ayudara a salir

—Me vas a querer tirar…— dijo riendo desconfiado, lo miré seriamente

— ¿No me vas a ayudar?— le pregunté retóricamente, me sonrió mientras se hincaba para tomarme de los brazos y ayudarme a salir.

Se sacudió las pequeñas gotas que le habían caído y me tomó de la mano, pero yo lo solté rápidamente

—Espera…— le dije mientras fingía que buscaba algo en la piscina

— ¿Qué pasa?— me preguntó

—Mi reloj…— le dije mientras tomaba mi muñeca derecha

— ¿Cómo era?— preguntó mientras se acercaba al borde de la alberca

—Es… negro con azul…— le dije mientras seguía semejando que lo buscaba

—No logro verlo…— seguía buscando

—Tal vez desde adentro…— le dije provocando que rápidamente volteara pero esta vez yo fui más rápido y lo empujé por la espalda para que cayera al agua. Lamentablemente no me moví rápidamente y me alcanzo a tomar de la muñeca, haciendo que ambos cayéramos.

— ¡Eres un tramposo!— me dijo riendo mientras agitaba su cabeza para sacar el exceso de agua

— ¿Por qué tramposo?— pregunté ingenuo —Solo te quería ayudar a despintarte los bigotes…— le dije acercándome a el

—Por eso me gustas…— tomó mi mano y me acerco a él. Lo abracé por el cuello, después de que me envolviera en sus brazos al mismo tiempo de que me alzaba para quedar a la misma altura. Saqué una de mis manos de su cuello y comencé a limpiar su rostro haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de marcador, mientras que él me miraba con detenimiento, como si guardara en su memoria cada centímetro cuadrado de mi rostro. Lo miré a los ojos, esa mirada color avellana que antes me producía enormes cantidades de enojo al simple instante que se conectaba con la mía, ahora me hacía desfallecer.

Poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros fue disminuyendo hasta que la eliminamos por completo al unir nuestros labios en un exquisito beso.

— ¿Tienes frío?— me preguntó separándose de mí, ya que seguramente había sentido mi estremecer.

—Algo…— mentí, tenía bastante frío, estábamos en pleno Septiembre no era tanto el frío, pero había un fuerte aire, además de que ya estaba obscureciendo.

—Salgamos…— me dijo y obedecí, tomé su mano y salimos

Caminamos por toda la casa en silencio para nada incomodo, él tomaba mi mano y de vez en cuando hacia caricias con sus dedos. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

—Iré a ducharme y cambiarme…— me dijo para después besar mis labios con una lentitud delirante.

Entré a mi habitación aun algo desconcentrado por el beso, tomé mi pijama que constaba de un pantalón corto y una musculosa blanca, entré al baño. Después de una ducha me vestí y salí esperando encontrar a Blaine, ya que todas las noches dormíamos juntos, pero no estaba.

Comencé a acomodar las sabanas y las almohadas, cuando sentí que dos manos se posaban en mi cintura, una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en mi rostro, mientras que me abrazaba.

Vestía un pantalón a cuadros rojos con negro y una musculosa negra, la cual dejaba al descubierto sus bien marcados brazos. Lo tomé de la mano y lo guié para que me siguiera a la cama, nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas, me acomodé como siempre en su hombro cerca de una de mis partes favoritas de su anatomía. Su cuello.

— ¿Tienes sueño?— me preguntó mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba mi brazo...

—Nop…— le contesté divertido — Supongo que tú tampoco— le dije obvio ya que había dormido toda la tarde.

—No…— dijo riendo —Pero creo que no me volveré a dormir cuando tú estés despierto, a menos que necesite un disfraz— me dijo levantando una de sus cejas

—Ay…— alargué —Solo fue una pequeña broma…— le dije inocente

—Pues sí pero…— estaba por decirme cuando escuché que mi celular sonaba desde el mueble que estaba cerca de la puerta. Volteé a verlo y vi como la luz de la pantalla alumbraba parte de la pared y del techo.

—No contestes…— me dijo Blaine en tono de súplica

—Blaine…— alargué —Puede ser algo importante…— le dije riendo

—Si es importante ya llamará de nuevo— me dijo mientras me apegaba más a él, para evitar que escapara, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

—Está bien…— dije ya que había dejado de sonar —Pero si vuelve a timbrar…— no pude terminar la oración cuando el pequeño aparato electrónico volvió a emitir ese sonido, solo que esta vez era de un mensaje. Volteé a verlo aguantando la risa, y él me miraba haciendo un puchero curvando su labio inferior hacia afuera. Me provocaba tanta ternura…

—Blaine…— alargué nuevamente —Me paro, lo tomo y regreso… no me tardo ni dos minutos…— le dije mientras lo llenaba de cortos besos.

Resignado me soltó, para que pudiera tomar el celular, rápido me puse de pie y tomé el celular.

—Espero que sea Santana…— dijo serio —…Si no, tendrás que explicarme porque te llaman a esta hora— sus celos eran reconocibles a cientos de kilómetros.

Dejé de mirar el celular para voltearlo a ver mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama.

— ¿Blaine estás celoso?— le pregunté mientras apoyaba mis rodillas en la cama, se sentó sobre el acolchado y con un rápido movimiento logró que yo terminara recostado, sostenía mis brazos a mis costados, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello, solo lo rosaba con la punta de su nariz, haciendo que su respiración me acariciara provocando a mis hormonas.

— ¿Y que si lo estoy?— susurró sensualmente en mi oído, al mismo tiempo daba ligeras mordidas en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Yo solo…— trate de decir cuando ya se había apoderado de mi celular — ¡Blaine Anderson!— le dije sentándome — ¡Devuélvemelo!— le indiqué seriamente, pero ignorando mi indicación, miro la pantalla la cual decía 'Una llamada perdida de: Adam'…

—Adam…— dijo con fastidio, me regresó el celular y se volvió a acostar, cruzó sus brazos sobre su almohada y se volteó. Se había molestado.

Miré el mensaje que también era de Adam y reí_ 'Santana aceptó salir conmigo… deséame suerte'_ presioné responder y escribí_ 'No necesitas que te la desee, ¡sé que la tendrás!'_. Apagué el celular y lo dejé sobre la mesa de noche. Volteé y Blaine seguía en la misma posición.

—Blaine…— lo llamé mientras acomodaba los risos de su cabello. Pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. Di un beso en su brazo y me recosté dándole la espalda tal como él lo hacía conmigo.

No quería que se molestara conmigo, pero no tiene por qué pedirme explicaciones. No es mi novio, al menos yo no recuerdo que hubiéramos quedado en ese término.

Un constante movimiento en la cama me sacó de mis pensamientos, de pronto sentí que Blaine me abrazaba.

—Perdóname pero es que no me gusta que te hable tanto…— me dijo acariciando mi estómago.

—Sabes bien que entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada y no me gusta que me trates así, cuando yo cambié mi forma de ser por ti…— le dije sincero, ya que yo había dejado mi orgullo y berrinches a un lado para que no peleáramos pero él a la primera saca a relucir su bipolaridad

—Es que solo te quiero para mi…— me dijo mientras me hacía que girara para quedar frente a frente

—Eres un tonto…— le dije riendo pasando mis brazos por su cuello y poder unir nuestros labios, sin siquiera pedir autorización, adentro su carnoso y exquisito miembro en mi boca, tanto como su miembro y el mío debatían en una pequeña guerra, tan satisfactoria como las caricias que Blaine proporcionaba sobre mi pierna

—Y… por cierto… Adam es hetero— susurré

Se levantó para mirarme fijamente por unos segundos. Lo miré y ambos reímos a carcajadas hasta caer de nuevo acostados


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

—Te imaginas que tus padres llegaran y nos encontraran así…— me dijo riendo después de separarse de mis labios

—Creo que mi madre se desmallaría, mi padre se quedaría en shock y Brittany se reiría…— le dije imaginando la escena —Pero… están a kilómetros de aquí… así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse…— le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Eso me agrada…— dijo pícaramente atacando mis labios, lo tomaba de la nuca para dar mayor intensidad al beso y que no pudiera alejarse de mis labios, aunque estoy cien por ciento seguro de que alejarse no estaba entre sus planes.

Se acomodó sobre mí, siempre cuidando no lastimarme, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, tal como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Mientras el deleitante roce de nuestros labios seguía, comencé a jugar con el borde de su playera, hasta que decidido introduje mis manos por debajo de esta y así poder tocar su suave y tibia piel. El no tardó en hacer lo mismo, sus manos paseaban de mi cintura a mi abdomen.

Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse, su pecho se contraía a causa de la dificultosa situación. El beso cada vez era más salvaje, comencé a subir su playera, quería deshacerme de ella y poder sentir su piel en contacto con la mía. Tuvo piedad de mí, y se separó de mis labios para sacar el pedazo de tela, -a estas alturas bastante incómoda- y la lanzó a un lado.

Aproveché para cargar mis pulmones nuevamente con ese aire vital que el beso me había robado. Su lengua recorría toda mi cavidad bucal dejando ese delicioso sabor, por donde quiera que pasara. Comencé a levantarme, sin separarme de sus labios, para sentarme en la cama y poder cambiar de lugar con Blaine, cuando logré que estuviera recostado, me senté sobre su cadera y sonreí victoriosa al verlo en el estado en cual estaba, su pecho se contraía rápidamente y me miraba expectante.

Devoré nuevamente esos labios que ahora habían adquirido un intenso color rojo y un grosor más antojable de lo común.

Blaine subía mi playera al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi piel que poco a poco iba siendo descubierta, me separe de él y saque mi playera de una vez por todas para lanzarla al mismo lugar donde estaba la de Blaine.

Su mirada paseaba por mi torso desnudo, sonrojado me recosté sobre su pecho, solo que ahora mi víctima no fueron sus labios, si no su cuello. Lo besaba parsimoniosamente haciéndolo estremecer. Pasaba mi lengua e hincaba mis dientes, provocándolo soltar pequeños y sensuales gemidos, que me incitaban a continuar con mi labor. Bajé dejando un rastro de besos, hasta su clavícula, donde en lugar de dar un beso, succione su piel para dejarle una marca, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba todo su bien marcado torso.

Escuché su risa mientras que me abrazaba pegando aún más nuestros cuerpos, era totalmente increíble sentir su tersa piel en contacto con la mía, giró haciéndome quedar nuevamente debajo de él.

—Sabes que soy tuyo… no necesitas dejarme marcas— dijo sensualmente en mis labios

—Lo sé… pero me gusta hacerlo— le dije ladeando mi cabeza para hacer otra en su cuello y luego regresar mi mirada hacia la suya.

—Me encantas…— me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior acentuando aún más el color rojo de estos

—No hables…— le dije sonriente atrayéndolo de nuevo a mis labios.

Los besos, caricias y miradas iban perdiendo inocencia, cada vez eran más intensos y extasiantes. Fue dejando un rastro de besos por mi mejilla y cuello, luego bajo hasta mi abdomen, pasaba su lengua con una lentitud que me hacía estremecer, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y mi espalda se encorvaba al sentirlo jugar con la boca, halando los cordones de mis pantalones. Fijó su mirada a la mía, mientras comenzaba a sacar mi pantalón, cuando este no cubría más mi piel, me hinque en la cama tal y como él lo estaba, avance hacia él, paso una mano por mi cintura y así unirme lo más posible a su cuerpo, volvió a besarme de esa forma tan única, que me vuelve completamente loco.

Saqué mis brazos de su cuello y los dirige a mi espalda, sin alejarse de mis labios, bajaba sus manos lentamente acariciando mi piel y luego los volvía a poner en su lugar, hasta llegar a mi trasero. Me miraba sin pudor alguno, pero a mí me intimidaba un poco, así que lo atraje una vez más a mis labios, fue recostándome poco a poco, con una mano me tomaba de la nuca y la otra se encontraba en mi pierna, esta última fue reptando por mi cadera, pasando por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Masajeaba mi entrepierna de una increíble manera, bajó mis boxers para luego lanzarlos con el resto de la ropa. Introdujo mi erección en su boca, inundándome de una gran cantidad de placer, la cual tenía que salir de mi cuerpo de una forma u otra. Fue aquí cuando agradecí que estuviéramos completamente solos, y así no tener que retener los gemidos que Blaine me producía.

Se levantó para poder unir nuestros labios, sin siquiera pedir autorización, adentro su carnosa y exquisita lengua en mi boca, tanto como su miembro y el mío debatían en una pequeña guerra, tan satisfactoria como las caricias que Blaine proporcionaba sobre mi entrepierna con su mano. Pero en ese momento sentí como mi sentido común y cordura volvía a mí.

— ¡Blaine! — dije acelerado tomando sus manos para sacarlas del lugar en el que estaban mientras trataba de regular mi respiración. Volteo a verme algo extrañado —Y…yo no puedo…— tartamudeé

— ¿No puedes qué?— estaba igual de agitado que yo, me miraba fijamente

—Y…yo— los nervios me comían por dentro —Yo soy virgen…— le dije cerrando mis ojos esperando su respuesta. Se acomodó y se acostó a un lado de mí, poniendo su cabeza a mi altura. Un incómodo silencio invadió la habitación. Bueno era incómodo para mí. Solo nuestras aceleradas respiraciones se escuchaban.

— ¿Y por qué esa cara de sufrimiento?— preguntó rompiendo el silencio, al mismo tiempo de que soltaba una carcajada y me abrazaba por la cintura

— ¿No… no estás molesto?— le pregunté volteando a verlo

— ¿Tendría que estarlo?— me preguntó sonriendo

—Pues… creo que no, pero la mayoría…— dije inseguro

— Discúlpame, pero tú no eres como 'la mayoría' y… en realidad me gusta eso— mi miro enternecido —Me parece muy lindo que quieras esperar hasta el indicado…— acaricio mi mejilla. Yo lo miraba asombrado, era hermoso lo que me estaba diciendo. —Y para serte sincero me encantaría ser el 'indicado' así que te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario…— besó mi frente y después ocultó su rostro en mi cuello

—Gracias Blaine…— le dije con una mano acariciando su cabello y con la otra su espalda. Hasta que así abrazados caímos en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, ya que me era imposible seguir durmiendo más. Inmediatamente busqué a Blaine, pero no lo encontré. Pero el peso que se sentía en mi cintura me indicaba que me abrazaba por la espalda. Gire con mucho cuidado ya que seguramente aun dormía y no quería despertarlo. Logré mi cometido y quedé de frente con Blaine, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados, sus músculos y facciones completamente relajadas. Y esos perfectos labios rosas los cuales se acoplan a los míos, como si estuvieran hechos para eso en específico. Era imposible describir lo que sentía al verlo. Sentía como si un hormigueo recorriera todo mi cuerpo, y al escucharlo hablarme todo lo demás desaparece.

— ¿Que tanto me miras?— dijo divertido con voz ronca

—Lo lindo que eres durmiendo…— le dije riendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla —…Pero ya despertaste, así que ya me puedo voltear…— comencé a darme la vuelta

—Hey…— dijo haciéndose el ofendido soltando una carcajada

—Es broma…— le dije besando sus labios

Estuvimos acostados por un buen rato, platicando de cosas sin sentido. Estando con él, me divertía enormemente.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?— me preguntó mientras daba cortos y rápidos besos en mi mejilla

—Lo que tú quieras…— le dije tomando su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos

—Sabes…— dijo pensativo —Quiero ir a un parque de diversiones…— dijo sonriente

— ¿Un parque de diversiones?— pregunté sorprendido

—Oh si…— dijo levantando sus cejas rápidamente —Tengo mucho de que no voy a alguno…— hizo un puchero con sus labios —A menos de que te de miedo…

— ¿Miedo?— solté una carcajada, las alturas y la velocidad no era lo mío, pero no era algo que me aterrara. —No lo creo…— dije seguro

—Ya lo veremos…— dijo riendo mientras se ponía de pie

Su perfectamente marcado cuerpo era cubierto solo por unos bóxers color azul marino, cosa que seguramente olvidó ya que se dirigía a la puerta así.

—Blaine…— lo llamé tratando de no reír y volteó a verme — ¿De verdad piensas salir así?— le pregunté ahora sí riendo, a mi no me molestaría verlo así todos los días, pero si alguna de las de limpieza o cocina lo veía, creo que no nos guardarían mas el secreto, y les dirán a mis padres.

—Ah… sí yo… lo olvidé…— dijo riendo mientras se regresaba a tomar su pantalón y playera que estaban en el piso. Se vistió rápidamente y después se acercó a mí, para besar fugazmente mis labios. —No tardes— me guiñó un ojo para volver a dirigirse a la puerta.

Me puse de pie y comencé a recoger las prendas restantes del piso. Reí tontamente al recordar lo sucedido, había sido increíble. Pero me alegraba no haber cedido por completo. Quería mucho a Blaine, pero aun no sabía si lo nuestro era algo 'serio' o si era solo para pasar el rato.

Pero después de lo que me dijo ayer, mi manera de pensar cambio. Tal vez él si sentía algo mas por mí.

Después de una ducha rápida, envolví una toalla al rededor de mi cintura y salí para buscar que me pondría. Me vestí, tomé mi celular y lo guarde en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans, me miré una vez más en el espejo y salí de mi habitación. Seguramente Blaine ya me estaría esperando.

Bajé brincando las escaleras hasta que llegué al último escalón, me quedé parado en el. Ya que Blaine hablaba por celular, volteó a verme y sonrió

—Sí… hablamos luego— le dijo a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea y colgó

— ¿Todo bien?

—Si… era mi hermano— me contestó mientras se acercaba hacia mí —Nos esperan para la cena…— me abrazó por la cintura, solo que yo estaba mucho más alto ya que seguía en el primer escalón, pero este me cargó para luego bajarme al piso y ahora si quedar a nuestras alturas normales.

— ¿N…nos esperan?— pregunté nervioso...

—Asi es…— sonrió —Mi madre le dijo a mi hermano que me llamara— besó mis labios

— ¿Y ellos saben que tu eres… y que tu y yo…?— a quien engaño, ni siquiera yo se que somos Blaine y yo

— ¿Que tu y yo qué?— me preguntó apegándome a su cuerpo levantando pícaramente sus cejas

—…Que tu y yo…— eran notorios mis nervios y Blaine parecía disfrutarlo —Nos llevamos… 'bien'— le dije riendo

—Mmm…— dijo riendo — Solo mis hermanos saben lo mal que me tratas…— curvó sus labios hacia abajo mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado

— ¿Lo mal que te trato?— abrí mis ojos como platos

—Bueno me tratabas…— dijo riendo mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme hacia la puerta —Y no te preocupes, mi mamá y mis hermanos saben… que no soy exactamente heterosexual—

—Blaine… yo creo que será mejor que no valla…— le dije mirando hacia abajo

— ¿Por qué?— me preguntó deteniéndose para mirarme

—No lo sé…— reí tímidamente

—Hermoso… solo es una cena— lo abracé acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho

—Mis hermanos se mueren por conocerte…— levantó mi mirada —y mi madre no sabe de nuestro mal comienzo y tampoco del 'avance'— me dijo riendo —Pero si no quieres ir… está bien no iremos— caminamos y me abrió la puerta del auto

—Blaine…— alargué mientras entraba al auto, ya que si no iba yo, él no tenía porque no ir.

—Si tu no vas yo no voy…— me dijo cerrando la puerta para después rodear su auto y subir del lado del piloto —Anda… vamos, cenamos y nos regresamos— me dijo tomando mi mano.

—Está bien…— acepté y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

—Vas a ver que te caerán bien…— dijo emocionado mientras comenzaba a conducir

_Esperen, él no mencionó a su padre… ¿cierto?_

* * *

**Ya no tengo tanto tiempo para subir capítulos pero haré lo que pueda :)**

**Un review no cuesta nada :D**

***Rosie**


End file.
